Destiny?
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: no conocia el destino... hasta que un vuelo cambio mi vida.
1. Prefacio

_los personajes son creacion de la maravillosa y recien cumpleañera Stephanie Meyer_

_todos humanos_

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm**_

* * *

Destiny?

_**Prefacio**_

_**Jasper POV**_

Nunca creí en el destino…

Siempre asegure que las personas que creen en el destino desconocen de la capacidad de su subconsciente; claro un psicoanalista reconocido a nivel mundial como yo debe de afirmar acerca de la capacidad que tiene el preconsciente y el subconsciente en las acciones y hechos que suceden en la vida del ser humano… o al menos eso pensaba.

Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana, en mi caso se cerro una puerta, pero abrí una puerta muchísimo mejor que la que me cerraron.

Ese 24 de diciembre descubrí tres cosas:

La primera: por mas influencia, fama y fortuna que tengas en el mundo, hay cosas que nunca vas a poder controlar.

La segunda: el destino verdaderamente existe, todas las cosas que suceden en la vida de las personas son planeadas por el destino

Y la tercera: el amor a primera vista si existe, por que a su vez es parte del destino.

* * *

_Hola personitas qe leen esto!_

_Feliiz Navidad tardiiia!_

_xD_

_los qee han leeido el segundo capitulo de "falling for you" saben que esta novela es su regalo de Navidad_

_y los que no lo han leido, ahora lo saben_

_xD_

_en fiin, me inspire en las noticias acerca de las nevadas en Europa y bueno, mejor dejo de escribir o les contare toda la historia._

_todos humanos, sin parentesco total._

_Bueno ya lo iran descubriendo, _

_hoy subire el prefacio y el primer capitulo, y en la semana ire actualizando la mayoria de las historias._

_espero que me dejen muchisimos Reviews!_

_y saben qe si apesto como escritora, diganme, no me enoja, hace que tenga mas cuidado en mis proximas historias_

_y tambien ya tengo otras historias en puerta, ya estan escritas, solo que aun no estan terminadas._

__ _Bueno es todo_

_los qiiero!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	2. Chapter 1: Desilusion Navideña

_Los personajes son creacion de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer_

_todos humanos! sin parentesco, (bueno algunos sii)_

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm**_

* * *

**Destiny?**

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Desilusión Navideña.**_

_**Jasper POV**_

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, un vuelo disponible, no me importa si voy en un avión comercial, privado ¡No me importa! ¡Necesito un vuelo a cualquier parte del mundo esta noche!

-Lo siento señor, pero todos los vuelos han sido cancelados por la nieve. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer

-¿Por la nieve? ¡Pero si apenas son unos cuantos copos! No es posible que sean tan desconsiderados con sus clientes. Además ¿que no saben quien soy? ¡Dios! ¡Soy Jasper Hale! No soy cualquier cliente. Estoy seguro que hay aerolíneas menos miedosas que darían cualquier cosa por que viajara en sus aviones y que harían hasta lo imposible por darme un maldito vuelo.

-Pues le deseo suerte señor Hale, por que todos los vuelos del aeropuerto han sido cancelados y no hay nada que ni yo ni usted pueda hacer. Aunque fuera el papa sería imposible que un vuelo salga del aeropuerto.

-Espera a que tu jefe se entere. Soy uno de sus clientes favoritos y preferentes. Si yo quisiera un circo en MI vuelo, habría un circo. ¿Por qué si quiero un vuelo, no me lo pueden dar?

-Lo siento señor Hale, pero deberá esperar a que el clima mejore, prometo a nombre de la empresa que su vuelo será el primero en salir. Ahora si me permite hay otros clientes detrás

Oficialmente esta sería la peor navidad de mi vida. Todo por que una nevada inundo toda Inglaterra y no había un solo vuelo disponible a Estados Unidos.

Creo que sería bastante prudente presentarme. Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, tengo 23 años y soy el mejor psicoanalista de Estados Unidos. Tengo licenciatura en psicología, maestría en psiquiatría y psicología, doctorado en psicoanálisis y post doctorado en psicoanálisis. Soy profesor de Psicología en Yale, el más joven de la historia por cierto. He dado clases en las mejores universidades del mundo: Harvard, Oxford, Princeton…, he publicado decenas de best Sellers mundiales acerca del psicoanálisis, la psiquiatría y la psicología. Soy de las personas mas famosas, ricas, poderosas e influyentes del mundo. He conocido a los presidentes, primeros ministros y reyes de los países mas poderosos del mundo, además de los de países en desarrollo y tercermundistas. Doy conferencias y cursos por todo el mundo y en las mejores universidades de igual manera.

Mis padres son Peter y Charlotte Hale. Ambos dirigen "Eclipse", la editorial mas famosa del mundo, ellos descubrieron a escritores que se convirtieron en ganadores del premio Nobel, así que es obvio que nunca falto en mi infancia ni libros ni dinero. Ha sido en la editorial de mis padres donde he publicado todos mis libros. Únicamente tengo una hermana: Rosalie Hale, Rose es mi hermana gemela y es supermodelo para Victoria Secret's. Ambos somos Rubios, de ojos azules y con cabello Ondulado.

Ha pesar de la estabilidad de mi familia, esta sería Oficialmente la peor Navidad de mi vida. La ultima semana estuve dando un curso acerca del psicoanálisis criminal en Inglaterra y por lo tanto no había llegado aún a Forks.

A pesar del poder de mi familia, en Navidad tenemos la tradición de ir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington. Mis padres nacieron y crecieron ahí y Rose y yo pasamos toda nuestra infancia ahí, mientras nuestros padres iban por todo el mundo buscando nuevos escritores en bruto, que estuvieran listos para convertirse en diamantes. Todos adorábamos Forks, ahí podíamos salir a la calle tranquilamente sin que nadie intentara asaltarnos, secuestrarnos o algo por el estilo. Mamá siempre cocinaba el pavo con la receta secreta que le enseño su abuela. Si somos ricos, pero no inútiles. Papa mandaba a traer el mejor árbol directamente de Noruega, una incoherencia teniendo en cuenta que Forks esta rodeado de bosque, pero mi padre estaba obsesionado con los árboles Noruegos.

Todos los años la última en llegar era Rosalie, que llegaba el 21 de diciembre, todos nos quedábamos ahí hasta el segundo fin de semana de Enero, cuando todos regresábamos al "Mundo real"; sin embargo por mi Tour de conferencias yo llegaría hasta el 24 en la noche, justo a tiempo para el pavo de mamá. Pero claro, caen unos cuantos copos de nieve y todas la aerolíneas deciden cancelar sus vuelos. Realmente no era mucha nieve, apenas y llegaba a las rodillas, pero les encantaba exagerar y decir que no habría vuelos hasta que no nevara.

No había lugar en mi hotel, así que mande a mi asistente a encontrar hospedaje mientras yo trataba de encontrar la manera de decirle a mamá y papá que no llegaría para Navidad.

-casa de los Hale ¿Diga?-contesto una voz muy familiar

-¿Leah?

-si ¿Quién habla?

-¡Hola Leah! Soy Jasper

-¿Jasper? ¡¿Eres tú?

-¡Si! ¿Cómo has estado?

-no me quejo, viajes por todo el mundo, entrevistas, conferencias, ya sabes ¿y tu?

-yo tampoco me quejo, casas vacías por limpiar y cuidar, pequeños pidiendo dulces en Halloween

-si, el Halloween en Forks era genial

-si

-¿esta mi mamá por ahí?

-si, claro, ya te la paso

-fue un gusto escucharte Leah

-igualmente Jasper, cuídate.

Leah Clearwater, es la hija de Sue Clearwater, ella era nuestra niñera cuando pequeños y Leah es de nuestra edad. Leah, Rose y yo crecimos juntos y cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, Leah fue mi novia por unos días, hasta que descubrimos que no éramos compatibles. Su madre murió cuando yo estaba en mi segundo año de universidad y desde entonces Leah se hizo cargo de nuestra casa de Forks. Estudió hasta la preparatoria, pues sus padres no podían pagarle la universidad y no aceptaron que mis padres le pagaran la carrera.

-¿Jasper?

-Hola mamá

-Hola Jasper ¿a que hora llegas?

-Mmm… ¿mamá?

-no vas a llegar ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo…

-hemos estado viendo el noticiero y vimos que han sido cancelados los vuelos en toda Europa-me interrumpió

-¿toda Europa?

-si, solo hay vuelos en Grecia

-¡genial!-dije sarcásticamente

-Jasper, no te preocupes. Podremos celebrar Navidad cuando llegues.

-pero ya no será Navidad. Mamá, en verdad lo siento, hice todo lo que pude, incluso amenacé con demandar a la aerolínea pero…

-Jasper, amor, tranquilízate. No es tu culpa ni de la aerolínea, nadie puede controlar el clima.

-Eso creo, pero no esta tan fuerte la nevada.

-Jasper Hale, escucha lo que te voy a decir: No es tu culpa y no nos enojaremos contigo, esperaremos a que llegues y celebraremos juntos. Y recuerda que el destino te pone en el lugar donde se supone que debas estar.

-Mamá, eres una escritora innata

-¿Por qué lo dices Jazz?

-El destino no existe mamá, solo el poder que ejerce la mente sobre el ser humano.

-Bueno, entonces tu "Mente" te puso en el lugar donde se supone que debes estar

-Eso espero.

-Recuerda Jazz "cuando una puerta se cierra…

-… se abre una ventana" si, lo se

-esta bien Jazz, me voy antes de que tu hermana desespere a tu padre con sus relatos acerca del "Victoria Secret's Fashion Show"

-Si, Rose se vuelve un poco irritante

-cuídate Jazz

-tú también mamá. Saludos a papá y a Rose. Te amo mami

-yo también pequeño. Feliz Navidad Jasper

-Feliz Navidad mamá

En ese momento colgué. No soportaría que mi mamá supiera que estaba llorando; no por mi hombría, si no por que se que le dolería en lo mas profundo de su ser.

* * *

_es gustoo el primer capitulo?_

_sigo siendo mala escritora?_

_dejenme reviews!_

_y recuerden qe actualizare algunas historias y subire nuevas!_

_(:_

_cdnse_

_los qiiero_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	3. Chapter 2: Chelsea

_Hola personitas hermosas_

_les dejo el segundo capitulo de Destiny?_

_esta corto, pro estoy segura que les gustara._

_Disfrutenlo _

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm**_

* * *

Destiny?

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Chelsea **_

_**Jasper POV**_

Bueno, no habría vuelos hasta quien sabe que día, y le había arruinado la Navidad a mi familia, así que lo único que me quedaba era ir a buscar a Chelsea y al menos tratar que ella se la pasara bien, en ese momento era mi única familia.

Chelsea Vulturi es mi asistente, es italiana de nacimiento, pero toda su vida vivió en Estados Unidos, la conocí en la Universidad y desde entonces se volvió mi mejor y única amiga mujer.

-¿Alo?

-¿Chels? ¿Qué conseguiste?

-solo hay una habitación individual en el Ritz y otra en el Hilton, aparte ambas pues no sabía cual querrías, les dije que confirmaba antes de las 10

-¿y tu?

-no te preocupes por mi Jasper, hay una habitación en un hotel a las afueras de Londres. No te preocupes, sabes que yo estaré bien.

Algo que me encantaba de ella, era su sencillez.

-¿Qué? Ni Loco Chels, es Navidad. ¿si tu fueras yo que habitación escogerías?

-Supongo que la habitación del Ritz. ¿Pero eso que importa?

-Confirma ambas habitaciones

-¿ambas?

-Sí, toma la habitación del Ritz. Yo iré al Hilton. Toma mi tarjeta de crédito y cena donde quieras, ve de compras, déjame en la quiebra.-dije en broma

-necesitaría hacer muchísimas compras para dejarte en la quiebra

-cierto, bueno usa mi tarjeta como quieras. Te llamó mas tarde.

-Jasper ¿estas seguro? ¿tu que harás?

-si Chels, estoy seguro. Supongo que iré a un bar tomare un whiskey y me iré a dormir temprano.

-Ok, si tu lo dices, te creeré.

-Celebra por mi Chelsea

-De acuerdo

-y Feliz Navidad Chels

-Feliz Navidad Jasper

-te llamo más tarde.

* * *

_les gusto?_

_ya se que esta corto, pero los compensare con los siguientes capitulos._

_espero que le haya gustado y me dejen Reviews!_

_loos qiiero_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen_**


	4. Chapter 3: Coincidencias y ¿Destino?

_Holaa persooniithaas lectoors hermooss miias!_

_diiisculpeen x laaa taardaanzaa_

_lees dejoo el caap 3_

_loos amoo!_

_**Alice Carlie/Samm**_

___**

* * *

**_

Destiny?

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Coincidencias y ¿Destino?**_

_**Jasper POV**_

Ahora no sabía que hacer. Había arreglado mi hospedaje, bueno Chelsea, pero ya estaba resuelto, así que decidí cumplir mi palabra. Tomé mi maleta avancé rumbo a la puerta para tomar un taxi, cuando choque con alguien y se cayeron mis maletas.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que voy…-me detuve al ver a la chica con la que había chocado- … pasando?

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención, yo…- se veía emocionalmente frágil.

-No disculpa, no debí gritarte. Es solo que mi día ha sido malo y…

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa.-me dijeron esos hermosos ojos castaños.

-No, mis disculpas. En verdad no fue mi intención, espero me perdones

Una hermosa sonrisa inundó su angelical cara.

-No te preocupes, supongo que todos están irritados por los vuelos.

-ni que lo digas

-Ha propósito. Alice Cullen, un placer conocerte.- me extendió su mano.

-Jasper Hale. El placer es mió.-le estreche la mano mientras le sacaba una sonrisa.

Alice era perfectamente hermosa: era pequeña y frágil, pero eso la hacía ver más tierna. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su pelo negro, lacio y corto se levantaba en las puntas. Tenia unos ojos hermosos, de un castaño perfecto y sus mejillas y labios rosas. Delgada, pero con un cuerpo hermoso, realmente era una belleza impresionante.

-Disculpa ¿dijiste Jasper Hale?-preguntó un poco confundida.

-sí ¿hay algún problema?

-¿tienes una hermana que se llama Rosalie y es…

-¿…supermodelo? Sí, es mi hermana.

-¡wow!-exclamó- que pequeño es el mundo

-disculpa ¿a que te refieres?

-creo que Rose no habla mucho de mí. Tu hermana es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Rosalie? ¿segura que hablamos de la misma Rosalie?

-si.

-Rose no mencionó que tuviera una amiga tan hermosa como tú.-sus rosas mejillas lentamente se sonrojaron.

-Umm.. Gracias, pero creo que debe tener amigas más… bonitas

-Las supermodelos son demasiado frívolas y vanidosas. Lo que les falta en bondad les sobra en belleza.

-Supongo que eso es un halago hacía mí. Gracias

Su sonrisa era hermosa y perfecta, me hipnotizaba.

-Disculpa la indiscreción, pero ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra?

-¡Oh! Vine a hacer mi servicio social. De hecho soy originaria de Estados Unidos.

-¿en serio? ¿de que parte?

Tal vez suena tonto, pero cuando eres famoso, conoces a personas de todo el mundo y por lo tanto puedes tener mejores amigos que vivan al otro lado del mundo. Así que el hecho de que mi hermana tuviera una hermosa mejor amiga que fuera de Estados Unidos era algo maravilloso.

-de un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks.

Eso no era posible. ¿Ella es de Forks? Eso es demasiado.

-wow ¡yo también!

-si, lo se. Tu hermana iba conmigo a clases de ballet.

Ahora recuerdo. Cuando tenia 6 años Rosalie entró a clases de ballet; mamá había dicho que solo había 4 niñas en la clase. Una era Rosalie; otra era Isabella Swan, la novia de mi mejor amigo, Edward y la hermana de mi otro mejor amigo Emmett. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo se apellida Edward?… Edward ¿Cullen? ¿Alice es hermana de Edward?

-disculpa ¿eres hermana de Edward?

-si, soy su hermana menor.

Ok, esto se estaba saliendo de control y sobrepasaba las coincidencias, esto era… ¿destino? Si fuera como mi madre, diría que es el destino. Pero ¡Dios! ¡yo soy un psicoanalista! Para mí, el destino no existe. Pero…. ¿entonces que era esto?

-¿conoces a Edward?

-casualmente, también es mi mejor amigo.

-Definitivamente el mundo es… ¡achu! Pequeño- Alice estornudó. En ese momento me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Llevaba puestos tacones cafés, un short beige y una blusa de tirantes blanca, con un top café debajo de esta.

-¡Dios! Alice, hace muchísimo frío ¿no lo sientes?

-Umm de hecho si. Un poco, pero esperaba llegar y poder subir directamente a mi vuelo, pero obviamente se canceló.

-Toma-le ofrecí mi saco- se que es poco, pero…

-Gracias Jasper. Es perfecto.-me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-se que sonare muy atrevido, pero ¿te gustaría ir a cenar, tomar un café, ir a un bar?

-me encantaría, pero… ¿me permites? iré antes al sanitario

-si, claro. Ummm… aquí te espero… si esta bien- le dije un poco apenado.

-Ummm… si. Aquí te veo.

Alice se alejó. Mientras debía investigar acerca de porque nunca supe de su existencia.

* * *

_ Hola personiithaas!_

_perdoonen x laa tardaanzaa _

_juuro qee les diijee qee actuaalizariia proontoo_

_proo noo mee gustaa actuaaiizaar si noo mee dejaaan aunqee seaaa un review_

_n fiin_

_esperoo qee lees hayaa gustadoo!_

_y qeee me deejen un reviiew_

_y sii nooo_

_dejenmee un reviiew tmbnn diiciiendoo qee noo lees guustooo_

_xD_

_proo siii dejeenmee un reviiew praa qee actuualiizee proontoo!_

_y xfaa paseen aa leer miis deemaas traabajoos_

_en especiiial!_

_Waking Up~Despeertaar!_

_eees dee miis poocooos faanfiics reaalmeentee alternatiivoss!_

_xD_

_y tmbnn estooy trabaajaando en otroos_

_aunqeee..._

_a vecees se me vaa laa iinspiiraciion_

_xD_

_proo bnooo_

_espeero me deejeen reviiews _

_looos amooo!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	5. Chapter 4: Hermanos

_Graciias x suus reviiews taan rapiidos!_

_xD_

_lees deejo el 4o capiituloo_

_esperoo less gustee!_

_todoos humanoos..._

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm**_

* * *

Destiny?

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Hermanos...**_

_**Jasper POV**_

-¿Diga?

-Edward. Hermano ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Jasper. ¿Cómo estas rubiecito?-dijo burlandose

-Ummmm enojado y ofendido ¿y tu?

-A diferencia de un "Ricitos de Oro" que conozco, no me quejo ¿Por qué así amigo? Tu más que nadie debería saber los problemas que causa el enojo a la salud física de las personas

Dato Extra: me gradue a los 16 de la preparatoria, a los 19 de la universidad, 20 de la maestría [ambas] , 21 del doctorado y 22 del postdoctorado. Inicie una carrera en Medicina, pero sin especialización, preferí el psicoanalisis y todo lo que se le parezca.

-Si, lo se Eddy, pero estoy enojado porque no hay un maldito vuelo que me lleve a Estados Unidos.

-¿En verdad?

-si, en verdad

-¿en que parte del mundo estas ahora mismo?

-Inglaterra

-Maldición. Alice no llegará.

-si, esa es la razón por la que estoy ofendido

-¿Por qué Alice no llegará?-preguntó confundido

-¡No grandísimo idiota! Por que tienes una hermosa hermana y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. ¡Ni por que soy tu mejor amigo!

-Jasper, jamás venias a mi casa ¿Cómo pretendes que te la presentara?

-no lo se…. Yo…

-por cierto ¿Cómo la conociste?

-es la mas irónica de las historias.

Alice POV.

Jasper era bellísimo, obviamente tenia que ser hermano de Rosalie. Esos ojos azules y sus rizos dorados eran iguales a los de su gemela. Su encantadora personalidad me enloquecía, a pesar de que al principio me grito y me dijo "Idiota". Sin embargo debía averiguar más acerca de él, podría asegurar que esto era amor a primera vista, sentía una conexión con él. No podía echarlo a perder, era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Rosalie Hale de Swan!-dije un poco molesta.

-¿Alice?

-¿Quién mas rubiecita?

-¡Oh Alice! ¡que gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Rose, yo estoy bien… y mmmmmm…

-Alice ¿que pasa? Tienes voz de… ¡Haber conocido a un tipo que te gusto!

Rosalie me conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo; si alguien sabia acerca de algo sin tener que decirlo directamente, esa era Rosalie.

-Umm… -conteste un poco apenada.

-¡Perra! ¡Alice tendrá sexo esta noche con…-gritó mi amiga con su refinado lenguaje

-Umm… se llama Jasper-

-¡Zorra! Asi también se llama mi hermano

-Rose

-Si, mi querida y sexosa Alice

- El Jasper que conocí es tu hermano.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita Zorra! Eres mi cuñada y no me lo habías dicho-dijo muy emocionada. Las palabras "zorra" "perra" y las que se les parecieran deben considerarse un halago cuando salen de Rosalie Hale.

-Rosalie, no soy tu cuñada. Solo conocí a tu hermano y él… bueno…- no sabía como explicarlo.

-Alice ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista de mi hermano?

-No exactamente, más bien a primer insulto.

-¿Ese maldito bastardo te insulto?-eso es a lo que yo llamo Amor fraternal. [Nótese el sarcasmo en la frase]

-No Rose, ambos chocamos y… aparentemente estaba un poco enojado y me dijo "¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que voy pasando"

-Maldito desgraciado, él me las pagara ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarte así Ally? No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

-No Rose; después de que me vio se disculpo y empezamos a charlar, ya sabes. Tu hermano es guapo

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es mi hermano gemelo! Obviamente tenia que ser igual de sexy que yo

Reí. Rose siempre tan sencilla y humilde.

-Bueno, el chiste mi hermosísima mejor amiga..

-Gracias Ally

-.. Es que ire con él a tomar un café, o a cenar.. O a un bar.

-¡Maldita Zorra desgraciada! ¡Tendras sexo con mi hermano!

- No lo se, no estoy tan segura de que le guste a tu hermano

-Alice. Mi hermano no ha tenido novia desde los 17 o 18. Y rara vez tenia citas.

-Pero esto no es una cita

-Pero el te invitó ¿no?

-sí, el lo sugirió.

-Alice, yo se lo que te digo, esta loco por ti.

-Pero me acaba de conocer y….

- Alice, escúchame atentamente y haz cada cosa que te voy a decir. ¿Tienes a la mano tu regalo de Navidad?

-Si, gracias es lindísimo.

-Ok. Vas a entrar al primer baño que encuentres y te pondrás mi regalo. Sobre él solo quiero que te pongas una gabardina mas o menos larga. Solo tienen que verse tus pantorrillas.

-¿Estas loca? ¡hace muchísimo frío!

-Alice, tras un short y tacones sin chamarra alguna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

-tu voz me lo dice todo.

-Ok.

-Bien Alice, haz exactamente lo que te dije. Verás que te convertirás en mi cuñada esta noche- río perversamente

-Ok. Si tu lo dices.

- Y Ally…

-¿si?

-no olvides la protección

-¡Sexosa pervertida!-le grite antes de colgar.

De acuerdo, no tendría sexo con Jasper. Eso era seguro. Pero… no tenía nada que perder ¿o sí? Tal vez lograra que me pidiera regresar a Estados Unidos con él. ¿o acaso tendría novia? ¿O esposa? No, Rose dijo que su última novia la tuvo a los 18... Pero ¿y si aún estaba con ella? O peor aún ¿y si se había casado con ella? Debía averiguarlo con alguien que lo conociera más que su propia familia: mi querido Hermanito Edward.

Decidí marcar a su celular, pero estaba ocupado. ¡Bravo hermano! Mmm… tal vez lo conocía… ¡Emmett! ¡Claro! Si es su cuñado, probablemente sean amigos, además Emmett también es amigo de Edward, así que lo más lógico es que los 3 fueran mejores amigos.

-Casa de los Swan ¿a quien busca?

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen. ¿esta Emmett?

-sí, ya se lo comunico.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Emmett?

-sí ¿Quién habla?

-Hola. Soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward.

-Alice, linda ¿Qué pasa?

-disculpa la interrupción, pero mi hermano no contesta y no sabía a quien recurrir

-si, no te preocupes ¿Qué pasa?

-¿conoces a Jasper Hale?

-¿A mi cuñadito? ¡Claro! ¡Es de mis mejores amigos! Él me presentó a mi Rose. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con el?

-¿Sabes si tiene novia o esta casado?

-¿Jasper? ¿casado? ¿es broma verdad?

-Mmm no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jasper ama su trabajo. Jamás se casara.

-Ok.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué pasa linda?

-No, nada. solo quería saberlo. Por favor no le digas a nadie de esta conversación

-¿Cuál conversación?

-Eres el mejor Emmett.

-Cuídate linda. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Emmett. Saludos a Bella.

Colgué.

Ya me había tardado 10 minutos; quería hacerlo esperar, pero no desesperarlo. Busque entre mi maleta hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa de regalo rosa. Saque su contenido. Mi adorable amiga Rosalie ocupo sus beneficios de Ángel y me envió dos conjuntos. El brassiere del primero llegaba justo al limite de mi pezón, era color salmón y tenía bordado color crema. El bikini también era salmón y tenía bordado al frente en crema igual al del brassiere, incluía medías blancas y un liguero que se conectaba con el bikini, era bastante sexy, pero no estaba tan segura de las medias. El otro era un poco más clásico; el brassiere era negro con listón rosa bordado y el bikini también era negro con listón alrededor de la cadera. Medias y liguero negros. Realmente, ese me parecía que funcionaría mas. Me quite la ropa que traía y me puse el conjunto negro. Coloque sobre este un abrigo negro largo de D&G y botas de plataforma negras de Channel. Para disimular mi escaso guardarropa debajo del abrigo, me coloque una bufanda morada que me había regalado Donatella en el desfile de Invierno en Milán.

Mi look sexy-invernal estaba listo, solo le faltaba un toque. Maquille mis ojos con sombra gris clara y delineador negro, no necesitaba ni rubor ni base, así que solo puse brillo rosa en mis labios. Definitivamente estaba lista para conquistar a Jasper. Guarde todo en mi maleta Rosa de Chloe y salí.

Jasper POV.

Mientras Alice estaba en el "tocador", yo llame a su hermano para saber acerca de ella, claro que antes tuve que contarle la historia de cómo nos habíamos conocido.

-Y eso fue lo que paso Edward.

-Si no fuera por que se que tu no eres así, diría que hoy tendrás sexo con mi hermana

-¿Me estas retando Cullen?

-¡Claro Jasper! Lo que más quiero en la vida es que te acuestes con mi hermana menor- dijo irónicamente

-Estoy bromeando Edward, sabes que no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Jasper, por lo que me has contado, y si no te conociera, juraría que has sufrido de un golpe de "amor a primera vista" con mi Ally.

-Yo también lo considere al principio, pero después dije "el mejor psicoanalista del mundo no puede pensar en cosas como esas" así que descarte la idea.

-Jasper, no quiero ser mal amigo, pero deberías de bajarte de tu nube. Si, eres el mejor, pero no debes restregárselo a todo el mundo. Tranquilízate por favor. Además incluso los mejores tienen fallas.

-Ok, Edward. Lo se.

-ahora Jasper, por favor, cuida a mi hermana como quisieras que Emmett cuidara a Rosalie.

-¿quieres que tenga sexo con ella en el primer espacio vacío que encontremos?

- lo único que quiero es que no la lastimes, por favor. Es la mujer más importante de mi vida.

La madre de Edward, Esme Platt de Cullen murió cuando Edward tenía 11, desde entonces se volvió prioridad de él y de su padre Carlisle cuidar a su hermana. ¡Demonios! ¡Que estupido soy! Alice es la niña que Edward no soltaba el día del funeral de su madre. ¡Claro que la conocía! Solo que la primera vez que la vi tenía su pelo negro largo y ligeramente ondulado. Por eso no la reconocí.

-Claro Edward, sabes que no la lastimare.

-Por favor, hagan lo que hagan, no la hagas sentir como si fuera una aventura de una noche.

-Ed, en verdad me ofendes. Tú hermana y yo… no lo se… es como si hubiéramos tenido una conexión instantánea. Nunca había sentido algo así, no la lastimare, si no, te dejare matarme frente a todo el mundo y con mi autorización.

-Más te vale Jasi, bueno tengo que irme cuídate, Feliz Navidad

-Cuídate Edward, gracias por todo. Feliz Navidad, saludos a Carlisle y a…

- ella no vale la pena. Pero gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Su padre se casó de nuevo cuando Edward ya estaba en la Universidad, con Margaret, una medica Irlandesa que, por alguna extraña razón se parecía a su madre de Edward. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, y siempre la negó como su madrastra. La odiaba y tenía un fuerte resentimiento contra su padre, pues sentía que trato de Reemplazar a Esme.

* * *

_Graciiias x suus reviiews taaan rapiidos!_

_(:_

_looos amooo x esoo!_

_xD_

_qee taal lees pareciioo estee caaap?_

_bnooo..._

_maloo..._

_lo see estaa medioo sexoosoo_

_proo..._

_es qee asii debe seer!_

_xD_

_yaa loo veraaan!_

_proo laa historiiaa es liindaa!_

_awww!_

_xD_

_n fiin_

_iiaa saabeen_

_deejeenmee un reviiew cn loo qee piienseen:_

_esta geniial, esta del asco, estaa demasiado sexoxo, le falta sexosidad xD..._

_y asii_

_xD_

_bnoo..._

_meee vooy_

_teengoo taree qee haceer_

_xD_

_looos amoo n vdd!_

_sooon loos mejoores lectors qee alguiien poodriaa teneer o qeerer.._

_soon suuper!_

_bnoo_

_xfaa paseen a leer "Waking Up"_

_[ojiitos]_

_y loos adoraree maas y..._

_poondree sus nombrees en miis proxiimaas historiias [ahahah esoo qee?]_

_bnooo_

_sii lo pondreee_

_proo xfaa paseen a leerlaa!_

_loos amoo_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	6. Chapter 5: Wow!

_Hola qerid(o/a)s lector(e/a)s_

_espero que les este gustando "Destiny?"_

_Les dejo el 5° capitulo_

_**Destiny?**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Wow!**_

Jasper POV

Después de colgar, me senté en una mesa que estaba cerca, llevaba alrededor de 13 horas parado con pequeños descansos; metafóricamente, estaba deshecho. No esperé mucho, pues a los 5 minutos salió Alice con un abrigo y botas negras y una bufanda morada. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que ocultaba algo debajo de su abrigo, y realmente se veía sexy.

-¡wow! Alice, te ves hermosa

-Gracias-sus mejillas rosas naturales empezaron a tomar un color rojizo.

-y… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Mmm… realmente, lo que sea. Mis planes para esta noche se arruinaron, así que supongo que no tengo nada que hacer

-Disculpa otra vez pero… ¿tienes donde pasar la noche?

-Sí. Mi padre me regaló un departamento en Londres cuando me gradúe de la Universidad. Habría preferido uno en París o en Milán, pero dijo que debía trabajar para tener lo necesario en mi carrera… además de que este departamento fue de mi madre cuando estudió en Cambridge- me sentí mal al ver como su corazón se rompía frente a mí al hablar de su madre.- Pero, tú no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.-me regaló una hermosa sonrisa

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Si no Alice, si me permites te puedo llevar a tu casa para relajarte.

-No, en verdad estaré bien. Además me comprometí a ir contigo-se sonrojo

-No es una obligación, si prefieres descansar en tu casa puedo llevarte y te quedas ahí.

Le había prometido a Edward cuidar a Alice, y creo que eso incluía su estado emocional, así que si se sentía mal, la llevaría a su casa para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Alice POV

-Jasper, yo acepte. Yo quiero ir contigo… a menos que te hayas arrepentido- ¡Oh no! Dos minutos con él y ya lo arruine.

-¡No Alice! Me encantaría salir contigo.-¡Lo odio! Me hace sonrojar cada 30 segundos.

-Mmm…

-¿esta bien un Starbucks?

-Sí, eso creo. De hecho, Jasper, vamos a donde tu quieras, yo te seguiré. -lo último se lo dije en un susurro en el oído con la voz más sexy que tuve.

-Umm…- se puso nervioso-de hecho ¿te gustaría ir a un bar que no esta muy lejos de aquí?

-Llévame, yo haré lo que tu me digas.

-Ok, por aquí.

-Umm Jasper ¿Dónde piensas que dejaremos las maletas?

-Mmm… Espera cinco segundos, ya vuelvo

Jasper POV.

¡Maldita Alice! Si estaba tratando de excitarme, era una experta.

Necesitaba dejar las maletas en alguna parte. Lo siento Edward, no lastimare a tu hermana, pero no estoy 100% seguro de poder cumplir mi promesa de no tener sexo con Alice, y menos si ella se la pasaba hablándome con una voz extremadamente sexy.

-¿Bueno?

-Chelsea necesito ayuda.

-¿Dónde la conociste?

-Eso no importa. Necesito dejar las maletas en alguna parte.

-mándalas en un Taxi al Hilton, yo las recibiré y las dejare en tu cuarto

-¿estas loca? ¿ y si se las roban?

-Jasper, esto no es Estados Unidos. Mándalas yo las recibiré.

-Chels, eres un amor.

-Un amor que se merece un aumento.

-Ok amor, ¿1000 dólares mas?

-por ahora esta bien.

-Ok gracias Chelsea. Te amo nena

-Lo se Jasper ¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Probablemente moriría.

Si cualquier persona escuchara las conversaciones que tenía con Chelsea, habrían jurado que éramos pareja. Pero Chelsea era mi mejor amiga y eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar.

-Cuídate Chels, te amo nena.. Y gracias

-igual cuídate Jazz… y no olvides usar protección.

Regrese con Alice, tenía cara de nervios, pero seguía viéndose adorable y bastante sexy

-¿Qué paso Jasper?

-Umm… nada, solo arreglaba lo de las maletas.

.¿y lo arreglaste?

-Umm…. Si, vamos.

Tomé a Alice de la mano, esperaba que se negara, pero apretó mi mano y volteo hacia mí.

-¿vamos?-me preguntó al tiempo que me desafiaba

-Si, vamos.

Tomados de la mano, Alice y yo avanzamos, maleta en mano, rumbó a la estación de Taxis.

-Buenas Noches, Señor. Disculpe ¿podría llevar estas maletas al Hotel Hilton y entregárselas a Chelsea Vulturi?

* * *

_Gracias por seguir leyendo "destiny?"!_

_en vdd es mi obra favoritta y es geniial recibir reviews de ustedes!_

_aunqee..._

_casii no me dejaan_

_u_u_

_asiii qee tengoo nva reglaaa_

_cada 2 reviews [no son mucho]_

_actualiizo lo mas pronto qee pueda!_

_paseen a leer miis otraas historiias!_

_altamente recomendables: Falling for you, Waking Up._

_Sii haay algunaa gleek como iio leyendo estoo_

_es super recomendable: Get Back. _

_bnooo..._

_creoo qee es toodoo!_

_xD_

_cdnseee!_

_loos amooow!_

_u_u_

_tengoo qee apurarmee a terminarlaa!_

_xD_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	7. Chapter 6: Celos, celos, celos

_Hola personitas!_

_graciias x sus reviews!_

_Les dejo el capitulo 6_

___**

* * *

**_

Destiny?

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Celos, celos, celos…**

Alice POV

Jasper había hecho una llamada a… a… a alguien. La verdad no me dijo a quien y se me hizo de muy mal gusto intrigarlo acerca de su llamada, apenas lo conocía.

Cuando regresó, me guió hacia la estación de taxis, pero… tomó mi mano. Fue algo inesperado, pero al contacto, sentí una pequeña carga eléctrica acompañada de un hormigueo en la boca de mi estomago. Si, definitivamente Jasper tenía algún tipo de efecto sobre mí.

Abrió la puerta de un Taxi y le dijo al chofer si podía llevar las maletas

-Buenas Noches, Señor. Disculpe ¿podría llevar estas maletas al Hotel Hilton y entregárselas a Chelsea Vulturi?- ¿Chelsea Vulturi? ¿Jasper tenía novia? No Emmett había dicho que Jasper no había tenido novia en un buen rato, pero… entonces… ¿Quién es Chelsea Vulturi?

-¿Chelsea Vulturi?-preguntó el chofer al tiempo que me veía intrigado… como si estuviera confundido.

-Si, Chelsea Vulturi-Ni siquiera la conocía, pero el tono en él que Jasper decía su nombre era insoportable- Es mi asistente, le dirá que espera unas maletas de Jasper Hale.

-Jasper, de hecho, tengo un poco de sueño. Y estoy un poco cansada. Mejor ve con tu asistente, y tal vez otro día podamos hablar.-le dije decepcionada de que su novia fuera su secretaria.

-¿Segura Alice? ¿No quieres que busquemos un medico o algo así?

-No gracias, estoy bien. Solo… iré a casa.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte-sugirió

-No, gracias. Estoy bien-trague mi dolor y sonreí.- Chelsea te debe estar esperando-tome mucho aire para no llorar o querer correr como loca hasta matar a la tal "Chelsea"

-¿Chels?-preguntó divertido- Disculpe, me permite un segundo-le dijo al taxista-Ven Alice.

Jasper me tomó de una muñeca y me jalo rumbo a la puerta para ingresar al aeropuerto. Repentinamente me volteó y me acorraló contra un teléfono publico.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté

-Chelsea-odiaba que dijera su nombre-es mi asistente y mejor amiga, entre ella y yo no pasa nada. Es como la hermana que me gustaría que Rose hubiera sido.

-¿Qué?-Realmente estaba confundida. No sabía a que se refería.

-Alice-tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y alzó mi cara para que pudiera verlo.-eres una dama hermosa e increíblemente sexy-me sonroje- Se que tengo cara y actitud de ser un maldito-reí- pero JAMÁS-hizo un énfasis enorme en esa palabra- engañaría a una mujer, y tampoco trataría a alguien como si fuera una diversión para mí.

-¿A que te refieres?- Aún era confuso su mensaje.

-Alice, en verdad me gustaría conocerte. Claro que solo si me das la oportunidad.-Por primera vez en la media hora que llevaba con él lo veía sonrojarse.

-¿pero…?-no sabía como preguntarle que pasaba con "Chelsea".

-En verdad. Chelsea solo es mi asistente, nada más.

-No es eso… solo…- Jasper saco su Blackberry y marco un numero. Puso su Blackberry en altavoz y contestaron en el otro lado de la línea

-¿Jasper?-preguntó una mujer con un dulce acento italiano en su inglés [se supone que si son de E.U. y están en Inglaterra hablan ingles]

-Hola Chels-Demonios, tenía que llamarle [Nótese el Sarcasmo].- Oye solo quería aclarar algo. ¿Tenemos algún lazo sentimental?

-Mmm…-¡Maldita! ¡Lo pensaba! [Lo siento, esta Alice es celosa y un poco mal hablada xD]-Yo creo que no Jazz. Fuera de que eres mi mejor amigo y el hermano que nunca tuve, no. Creo que no tenemos ningún lazo sentimental ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

-¡Oh! Por nada Chels. Solo quería aclararlo. Feliz Navidad Chels. Cuídate

-¡Gracias! Feliz Navidad para ti también Jasper.

Colgó

-¿Qué… Que se supone que fue eso?-le pregunté

-Solo la respuesta a las preguntas que no te atrevías a hacer.- Rodé los ojos. Malvado Jasper. Parecía como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento. Tal vez lea la mente… Eso o mi rostro es DEMASIADO expresivo.

-Umm… Jasper…

-¿Celosa aún?-levantó una ceja como si me estuviera… ¿desafiando? Jaja no lo creo. Nadie se mete con Marie Alice Cullen. NADIE.

Jasper POV.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo?-Realmente esperaba que Alice estuviera aunque sea un poco celosa de Chelsea. Eso me daría una leve ventaja, Pero solo lo preguntó de una forma un tanto… repulsiva. Tal vez Edward no tenía razón, y no fue "Amor a Primera Vista" como lo llamaría mi madre. Simple y sencillamente tal vez fue un intento desesperado de mi inconsciente de tratar de tener una relación con alguien después de tantos años.

_Flashback_

_-María. Por favor. Debe hacer algo que pueda hacer. Por favor perdóname no fue mi intención. Pero no me dejes…_

_-Jasper… Lo siento._

_-No, María, por favor ¡Haré lo que sea! No me dejes._

_Realmente no podía creer que esto me pasara a mi. Tengo 17 años, la mayoría de los adolescentes a esta edad tienen en su historial de novias por lo menos 3 o 4. Pero yo no. María era la primera persona a la que quería que no fuera de mi familia. Y me estaba abandonando por Royce King II. Él maldito tipo que intentó violar a mi hermana en el baile de Graduación. Si no fuera por Emmett…_

_No se que le habría pasado a mi hermana. Pero en venganza, ahora había convencido a María de dejarme por él._

_-Jasper, lo siento. Pero mi decisión esta tomada._

_-María, solo te está usando. ¿Cómo sabes que no intentara contigo lo que trató de hacerle a mi hermana?_

_-Eso fue culpa de Rosalie, si no usara ropa TAAN ajustada, tal vez la verían como una persona y no como un objeto sexual._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que Rosalie tenía razón cuando me dijo que me alejara de María. Ella podía decirme lo que fuera, pero JAMÁS insultar a mi hermana, y menos diciéndole "Zorra" de una forma tan poco sutil._

_-Sabes que María. Vete. Vete Lejos de aquí no quiero volver a verte. _

_En ese momento entré a mi BMW M3 convertible azul [Rose tiene uno rojo] y conduje a casa mientras escuchaba "Fighter" de Christina Aguilera. _

_Fin Flashback_

Recordé la promesa que me hice al llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación "Jamás volveré a amar a una mujer". Qué irónico. Tal vez mi inconsciente piense que es hora de arreglar mi vida afectiva. Sí, probablemente sea eso. Y como Alice tiene tantas cosas en común conmigo, probablemente pensé que sería una buena "compañía". Pero… Lo más probable es que ella ni siquiera este interesada en mí, digo, no creo que sea lo mejor para alguien que tenga mente de… de… ¿Qué era Alice?

* * *

_Hola!_

_graciiias x suus reviews!_

_ls adoro!_

_xD_

_mmmmmm_

_qeee taal les pareciiio?_

_qiiieroo qee mee diigaan laa vdd [Aunqee no me guste ¬¬]_

_xfavoor!_

_bnooo..._

_al veer qee mii plaan funciono_

_xD _

_no actualiizaree hasta tener 5 reviews!_

_xD_

_bnooo, mas bn este fiin de semana no podree subiir, proo si el lunees noo tengoo 5 reviews_

_noo suboooo_

_wajajajaja_

_sooy mala_

_xD_

_bnooo_

_ls adoro!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	8. Chapter 7: Meet me

_Qerids lectores:_

_en verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes._

_les dejo el 7mo capitulo de Destiny?_

_Alice Carlie Hallen/ Samm_

_**

* * *

**_

**Destiny?**

**Capitulo 7**

**Meet me…**

Jasper POV

-Sí tú lo dices, te creeré.-Le respondí.-Bueno Ally, entonces… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Si te sientes mal, entonces puedo llevarte a tu casa…

-No-¡Demonios!-Creo que puedo ir contigo.-Juro que mis ojos brillaron y que estaba a punto de híperventilar.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos?-le extendí mi brazo para que lo sujetara.

-Vamos-me respondío con una de sus hermosas sonrisas al tiempo que introducía su brazo entre el mío.

Regresamos con el taxista, a quien mandamos al Hotel Hilton con nuestras malestas que serían entregadas a Chels..

Aún me cuestra trabajo creer que Alice "No estuviera celosa" después de la cara que puso cuando oyó el nombre de Chelsea… Y más con su cara de "Ooops, creo que me equivoque" despues de la llamada que tuve con Chelsea. Pero antes mis ojos, Alice seguía siendo adorable… y muy sexy.

Despues de mandar a nuestras maletas de viaje, Alice y yo tomamos otro Taxi y fuimos al café "Midnight Sun" que se encontraba frente al famosísimo Big Ben. Para nuestra fortuna estaba abierto. Ingresamos y comenzamos a hablar acerca de nuestras vidas.

No daré mucho detalle, pero en esa conversación me enteré que esta terminando su servicio social de diseño de modas, que esta trabajando con Gucci, y que estaba en Londres porque había llevado un diseño exclusivo para Emma Watson y que al terminar de estudiar lanzaría su línea "Sweet Twilight". Que su mayor pasión es la moda y que, al contrario de Edward, Charlotte era para Alice como una segunda madre; y que a la vez su mayor impulsor y pilar de su vida ha sido Edward.

Realmente es una chica fascinante, y no lo digo solo como persona, si no como psicoloanalista.

Alice POV

-Sí tú lo dices, te creeré. Bueno Ally, entonces… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Si te sientes mal, entonces puedo llevarte a tu casa…-¡Demonios! Claro que iba a ir a casa… pero aún no era el momento…

-No, creo que puedo ir contigo.

-¿Vamos?-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y sus hermosos ojos celestes brillando al tiempo que extendía su brazo.

-Vamos-respondí segura.

La verdad es que me sentía extremadamente estúpida; Si, lo se. No tenía razón para sentir celos de Chelsea, pero… el hecho de que su mejor amiga sea su asistente no es un buen comienzo. Pero cuando la oí, sentí seguridad. Jasper no me mintió al decir que solo era su mejor amiga.

Fui con Jasper al café "Midnight Sun" que se encuentra frenté al Big Ben, osea frente al parlamento de Londres.

-Bien…-comenzó Jasper-se que sonare un poco… atrevido- estaba ligeramente rojo de sus mejillas-pero… me gustaría saber todo acerca de ti Alice.

-Mmm… veamos…. Nací el 24 de abril de 1988 en Los Ángeles, pero cuando me dieron de alta, volamos a Forks. Ahí viví toda mi vida hasta que me mudé a Nueva York para la Universidad, Estoy estudiando Diseño de modas, realizó mis practicas profesionales con Gucci… Oh! Y cuando me gradúe lanzaré mi propia línea de ropa, zapatos y accesorios para adolescentes.

-¡Wow! ¡Que genial!-Ha diferencia de la mayoría de hombres a quienes les había dicho esto, Jasper era el primero que realmente me había escuchado y visto a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Si… creo que es un poco loco, pero…

-¿Qué? No Alice, de hecho es genial. Si en verdad lo quieres, lo lograras.-me dijo al tiempo que me regalaba otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Y que hay acerca de ti? El mejor psicoanalista del mundo debe tener una vida genial ¿cierto?

-Mmmm… Nací el 7 de septiembre de 1987 en Forks, tambien viví ahí durante toda mi vida. Estudié psicología en Yale, he dado clases en Yale, Princeton, Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge… tengo una hermana gemela, que resultó ser tu mejor amiga. He publicado algunos libros y doy conferencias por todo el mundo.

-¡Wow! Eso si es asombroso- En verdad, Jasper tiene la misma edad que Edward y ha hecho mas cosas de las que muchos solo soñarían con hacer.

-Si, eso supongo..

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi vida "profesional" es genial, por decirlo así, pero mi vida personal es un desastre…

-Mmm… no te preocupes supongo que todo se resolvera.

-Si, espero. Por cierto, y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Qué haces en Londres en visperas de Navidad?-Me preguntó.

-Cosas de trabajo, ya sabes… tuve que traer un diseño que hicieron para Emma Watson

-¿En serio?-me preguntó asombrado

-Si

La verdad mi trabajo era el mejor, hasta la fecha ahbía trabajado con algunas de las actrices y cantantes mas importantes… y Emma no era la excepción.

-¿y tu que haces en Inglaterra?-le pregunté- Rosalie me dijo que siempre era la última en llegar para navidad, y llega el… 22 ¿no?

-Si, pero este año tuve problemas con mis conferencias y la última se aplazó hasta hoy. Esperaba poder irme temprano, pero… como verás, el plan me salió mal.

-Si a mi tambien…

* * *

_Yo se que me quieren matar! [Samm escondida debajo de la mesa cn sus manos sobre su cabeza]  
_

_n verdad no fue mi intención no actualizar!_

_proo..._

_les contare la historia:_

_la última vez que actualizé cue un jueves, ahí les dije que iba a actualizar el lunes o cuando consiguiera 5 reviews._

_Bueno lo qe paso es esto:_

_el viernes me pelee horrible cn mi abuela materna [Nota: Going Bad esta inspirada en esa pelea]_

_El sabado murió mi abuela paterna u_u asi qe tuve qe ir cn mi padre hasta Michoacán [yo vivo en Puebla] xqe su familia de mi padre es de alla, y ahí me qede hasta el martes._

_Y despues de eso, empezó la tortura escolar._

_Trabajos, tareas, proyectos, libros, shalala shalala shalala_

_y a eso agreguenle qee no estaba NADA inspirada..._

_oqei cheqen_

_Samm+peleas+muertes+proyectos, tareas, shalala +no inspiración= Destiny? abandonada!_

_u_u_

_pro para qe veean qe no me olviido de ustedes_

_aqii estaa el 7o capitulo!_

_espero les haya gustado, xqe la vdd a mi no_

_xD_

_Bueno..._

_noos leems prontoo..._

_Oh! y de los reviews:_

_me di cuenta de algo. Soy escritora porque escribo antes que nada para MI, lo que escribi es para sacar y aprovechar mi estensa o escasa creatividad que tenga. No se ofendan, los amo... pero no escribo POR USTEDES, escribo POR MI._

_Si a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, Bien!_

_y si no, tambiien!_

_las historias que tengo deben gustarme a mí!_

_n fiin!_

_Cuidense_

_si qieren dejaar Review dejen, si no, no hay problema_

_xD_

_loos amoo!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	9. Chapter 8: De vuelta en casa

_Octavo capitulo queridos lectores_

_espero que les guste_

_Yo se que sí_

_Ya saben que los personajes son creación de la maravillosa , yo solo escribi esta historia_

_Disfrutenla!_

_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_

_**

* * *

**_

Destiny?

**Capitulo 8**

**De vuelta en Casa...**

Alice POV

-¿Y como piensas ponerle a tu línea de Ropa?-Ningún hombre jamás se había interesado tanto por mi afición por la moda

-Mmmm… he pensado en ponerle "Sweet Twilight", pero no estoy tan segura.

-¡Suena Genial! En verdad Alice, estoy seguro que tendrá mucho éxito-me dijo con una Sonrisa.

-Si, lo mismo me ha dicho Edward, el es mi mayor impulsor y pilar en mi vida. Y…bueno, Charlotte tambien me ha dicho lo mismo…

-¿Charlotte?-me preguntó confundido

-Si, mi madrastra…

-¡Oh!-se limitó a decir, sabia que no estaba muy… mmmm.. ¿Cuál es la palabra? …acostumbrado.. a oír acerca de Charlotte, Edward es un poco… malvado acerca de ella.

-Si, ella…Mmmm… ah sido algo así como una segunda madre para mí. Edward se exaspera cada vez que digo eso. Dice que ella nunca reemplazara a mamá. Pero…

El problema es que mamá murió cuando tenía 10 años y…-malditas emociones, me traicionaron derramando una pequeña lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla. Invariablemente, Jasper se daría cuenta.

Jasper POV

-Si, ella…Mmmm… ah sido algo así como una segunda madre para mí. Edward se exaspera cada vez que digo eso. Dice que ella nunca reemplazara a mamá. Pero…

El problema es que mamá murió cuando tenía 10 años y…-una lagrima comenzó a rodar sobre la blanca mejilla de Alice, hasta llegar a su delicada barbilla. Ahí puse mi dedo y evité que esta escurriera.

-Tranquila Alice- la cosole, recargo su delgada cara sobre mi hombro-si no quieres hablar de este tema, podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa

-Yo…-la pequeña Alice frágil, a la que le había gritado cuando nos conocimos, volvio

a su rostro, pálido, inexpresivamente expresivo.

-Tranquila Alice…¿quieres que nos vayamos? Podemos ir a caminar por el centro de Londres… o si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.-le sugerí.

-Mmm… si, por favor.

-Pagué la cuenta de lo que habíamos consumido y salimos rumbó a…

Alice POV

Jasper me sugirió irnos, la verdad al principió no quise decirle, pero este café me traía malos recuerdos

Flashback

_-Vamos Alice, mamá nos está esperando adentro-me dijo papá_

_-Pero… ¡yo quiero ese vestido rosa! Porfavor papá…_

_-Alice, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano, debemos apurarnos_

_¡Genial! Mi papá no me compraría ese hermoso vestido rosa porque es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. 11 años no son nada, yo cumplire los mismos el proximo año. ¡Y no estoy haciendo tanto alboroto! En fin, tendré que estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano. Será en un ¿café? Se llama "Midnight Sun". Según la historia que nos cuenta mamá cada 31 de mayo (el día de su aniversario de matrimonio) mamá trabajaba ahí como mesera para ayudar en los gastos de la universidad cuando entró un cliente rubio, a quien le terminó tirando el café encima. Ese cliente resulto ser mi papá; empezaron a salir y mi papi le dijo a mi mami que se casara con él. Y le dijo en este café, entonces en cada cumpleaños de Edward o mío venimos aquí a celebrar._

_

* * *

_

-¡Mami! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡por favor!

_-Alice, pequeña, debo quedarme. Debo resolver algunos asuntos aquí, y en 3 dias tomo un avión hacia Estados Unidos. Llegaré pronto. Te lo prometo._

_-Ok mami. Te quiero mucho._

_-yo tambien Ally. Cuídate. _

_-Si mami, tú tambien_

_subí al avión con papá y Edward, me quedaban 8 horas de viaje… o más._

* * *

_-Alice… ¡Alice!_

_-¿Qué?… ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Y… ¿Qué haces aquí a las… 2 de la mañana?_

_-Es mamá…_

_-Edward, mamá…. Llegara en … 4 horas _

_-No Alice…Mamá… tuvo un accidente._

_¿Qué?_

_-Alice… mamá murió._

Fin Flashback

-Y bien Alice ¿A dónde te gustaría ir-me preguntó Jasper mientras sujeteba fuerte y tiernamente mi mano

-Yo… no lo se.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-me preguntó.

-Mmm… Ok

Le sugerí a Jasper que fueramos caminando, pues el café estaba a unas 10 cuadras de mi departamento. Esta noche, debía hacer que Rosalie se sintiera orgullosa de mí.

Jasper POV

-Y bien Alice ¿A dónde te gustaría ir-Alice se veía un poco triste, me arrepentía de haberla llevado ahí, aunque…no se porque. Yo amo ese café, es genial. Pero debimos ir a sus casa primero.

-Yo… no lo se.- Nuevamente su tierna fragilidad salió a flote. Sabía que no debía seguir ahí. Ella necesitaba descansar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-le pregunté.

-Mmm… Ok-contesto un poco nerviosa y..¿Sonrojada? Supongo que estaba alucinando.

Fuimos caminando, pues me dijo que estaba a 10 cuadras del café. Sujete su mano, la principio nervioso, pues no sabía como lo tomaría, pero al ver que la idea le gustaba seguí con mi plan y la sujete un poco más firmemente.

Ni ella ni yo producimos sonido alguno, fue una caminata silenciosa, pero sorprendentemente no fue icomoda, si no que fue uno de esos momentos en que si dices algo, arruinas el momento.

Alice iba cabizbaja y sonriendo, como si estuviera planeando una travesura. Al menos ya no estaba triste… o llorando. Me sentía mal cuando lloraba, tan… impotentes. Como si no pudiera hacer nada para quitarle ese dolor que la lastimaba.

Finalmente llegamos a su departamento, el edificio en el que se encontraba era bastante acogedor. Subimos por las escaleras hasta que finalmente llegamos al 7mo departamento del 7mo piso. Si, demasiados sietes.

-Bueno, es aquí-me indicó con una sonrisa

-Si, yo… tengo que irme-Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía que hacer. Mi corazón decía _"besala" _y mi cabeza _"vete, se lo prometiste a Edward"_

-…Ok.-se veía un poco decepcionada.

-Fue… fue un placer conocerte Alice-le extendí mi mano educadamente.

-Yo… igualmente Jasper-apretó mi mano y me respondío de una forma confundida y un poco ruda.

Me acerque para besarla en la mejilla, pero…la proximidad… su aliento chocado contra el mío, sus brillantes ojos que se veían esperanzados en algo… No pude evitarlo. Lentamente fui haciendo cada vez más corta la ya corta distancia que nos separaba. Deposite mis labios sobre los de ella, se sintió bien. Pero sabía que debía irme antes de que perdiera el control sobre mi mismo.

Me alejé bruscamente, dispuesto a irme antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Yo…Lo siento. Nos vemos Alice.-le dije cuando estaba a punto de irme.

Comencé a caminar, pero no oía que ninguna puerta se cerrara. Pero comencé a oír unos pasos que se aproximaban a mí.

Alice POV.

-Si, yo… tengo que irme-dijo Jasper; sabía que esto pasaría. Nosotros… bueno, no existía un nosotros.

-…Ok.-me limite a responder.

-Fue… fue un placer conocerte Alice-me extendió su mano

-Yo… igualmente Jasper-aprete su mano, confundida y un poco enojada.

Se aproximo para besar mi mejilla, pero estabamos demasiado cerca. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de mío, su respiración chocaba sincronizadamente con la mía, sus ojos mendaban un mensaje de "Lo siento". Fue acortando la distancia lentamente, hasta que finalmente, lo que estuve esperando toda la noche, me fue otorgado. Sus labios se unieron a los mios en un tierno y corto beso… pero bruscamente, separó nuestros labios, con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Yo…Lo siento. Nos vemos Alice.-Comenzo a caminar en dirección de las escaleras. Si quería que existiera un nosotros, debía actuar inmediatamente. Comenzé a caminar tras de él. Se dio la vuesta justo en el momento en el que lo alcancé.

-Alice ¿Qué haces?-me preguntó confundido

Sabía que Rosalie me mataría (en parte) por lo que haría, pero no me importaba.

-Disculpame…-le dije.

Simplemente me deje llevar, uni mis labios con los suyos, pero ahora apasionadamente, el entendió que es lo que quería y me lo otorgó. Sus labios y los mios no solo encajaban perfectamente, si no que estaban completamente sincronizados: mismo ritmo, mismo movimiento, misma respiración.

Pasó su mano derecha por mi espalda y me tomo de la cintura. Acorto la distancia que nos separaba. Yo pase mi mano por su cuello y me sujetaba a él, queria que entendiera que no quería que me dejara… que esperaba un "_nosotros_" por siempre…

Poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a ambos nos hacia falta el aire, por lo que nos separamos lentamente

-¡wow!-dijo Jasper ¿Qué… que fue eso?

-Yo… lo siento. En verdad disculpame, creo que me deje llevar.

-Yo… lo siento Alice. Yo quería hacer eso, pero… pensé que te enojarías.

-Jasper…

Me interrumpió poniendo sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Rosalie… estaras orgullosa de mí.

* * *

_Personitas!_

_Mmm.. octavo capítulo!_

xD

_yo se que la mayoría estaban esperando este momento:_

_Su primer beso Juntos!_

_awww No son una ternurita?_

_No quiero adelantar nada_

_pero se que les encantara en noveno capítulo. _

_y aclaro: apesar de los comentarios que afirman que esta novela debería ser clasificación M, lamento informarselos, pero no llegarán a tanto._

_O si?_

_No, no creo_

_Así, que lamento ¿Desilusionarlas? Pero la clasificación más alta a la que puede llegar es T_

_en fin_

_Gracias pr los reviews!_

_y perdón por no haberlos mencionado antes, pero tambien gracias por las alertas y por las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas!_

_en verdad, como había afirmado en el capitulo anterior, escribo para mí (para que me guste), y se los comparto, porque ustedes me inspiran e impulsan a seguir escribiendola y terminarla!_

_Son los mejore lesctores que alguien puede tener._

_Miles de abrazos y besos y Edwards, Jacobs, Emmetts y Carlisles para todas! o a quien quieran! [excepto a Jas, el es mío *-*]_

_las amo lindas personitas!_

_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_


	10. Chapter 9: No todo lo que brilla es Oro…

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la fabulosa e increible S. Meyer. Y aunque me duela aceptarlo, Jasper es de ella ):**_

_**Yo solo poseo la trama 100% original salida de mi extraña y poco constante imaginación**_

* * *

Destiny?

**Capitulo 9**

**No todo lo que brilla es Oro…Y no todo lo que empieza termina como lo esperamos.**

Jasper POV

Despues del beso que me dio Alice, sabía que no podría controlarme. Edward me mataría, pero Alice… existía algo así como una inexplicable atracción magnética. Solo quería abrazarla, tenerla en mis brazos; si tenía eso, no me importaba si se llevaba a cabo la tercera guerra mundial por culpa de una patata, solo quería estar junto a Alice.

La besé, la bese tan apasionadamente como pude, quería que entendiera que la quería para que fuera mía… mía y de nadie más… mía, para siempre.

Posé mis manos sobre su cintura para acercarla a mí, quería tenerla junto a mí, quería que nos fusionaramos en uno solo.

Ella aceptaba todo, mi boca junto a la suya en la danza más perfecta que jamás haya sentido, su cuerpo estremeciendose junto al mío, tan cerca que no parecía posible. Nos dejamos llevar hasta que la empuje contra la pared, eso la hizo sentir… no lo se, pero sabía que ella ya no tenía escapatoria. Era muy tarde.

-Vamos…-me dijo al separar su boca de la mía, mientras yo besaba su porcelaneo cuello.

-¿A dondé?-le pregunté con la respiracion entrecortada y uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

-A mi departamento-me dijo lentamente mientras volvía a jugar con mi boca.

No se como, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya sido posible, pero regresamos a su departamento sin separarnos, seguíamos besandonos, con nuestros cuerpos perfectamente unidos entre sí. La puerta seguía abierta, así que nos ahorramos tiempo… y malabares para abrirla. Cuando la atravesamos completamente, me empujo contra esta al momento que la cerrabamos. Sus labios estaban unidos a los míos, aún no necesitabamos aire. Solo necesitabamos deshacer este extraño deseo. Su cadera chocaba contra la mía, empujandome contra la puerta, y aunque odio decirlo, estaba a su disposición. Oficialmente, podía hacer de mi _lo que quisiera_.

-Jasper…-sussurró conta mi oído dificultosamente

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-le respondí de la misma forma.

-Prometeme que no te iras, que no me abandonaras cuando llegué el sol. Que estaras siempre junto a mí, en especial cuando más te necesite. Que, pase lo que pase, seras mi mejor amigo, mi protector...

Esa petición me sorprendió, la aleje un poco de mí y la guíe al sillón.

-¿Alice? ¿Estas segura?

-Si, si va a pasar… Debes prometerme que no seré solo una aventura de navidad, una aventura de una noche.

¡Esa niña tonta!

-Alice, eres una niña tonta- la bese lentamente en los labios.-Ya te lo dije, a mis ojos eres una dama hermosa e increíblemente sexy-se sonrojo adorablemente-y nunca trataría a nadie como una diversión… y mucho menos a ti.

-Entonces…-me preguntó un poco confundida y extremadamente sonrojada.

-No Alice, no puedo ser tu mejor amigo-su cara adquirió una tristeza obvia-no puedo ser tu mejor amigo, por que eso significaría que tendría que verte en los brazos de alguien más, y yo no lo soportaría. Solo puedo estar cerca de ti si se que seran los mios, en cuyos brazos descansaras, si sera en mis hombros en los que lloraras y si seran mis labios los únicos que besaras. Si no es así, lo siento Alice, pero no podré continuar en tu vida.

-Jasper. Tú…-me besó. Su fuerza al impulsarse me empujó y caí en el sillón (acostado) ella estaba sobre mí.-Claro que quiero que seas el único en mi vida… solo quería estar segura de que tú querías lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno mi adorable niña tonta-le di un pequeño beso- Si no quedó claro te lo diré asi: Alice, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. Y no quiero alejarme de ti jamás. ¿Ok?

Sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaron y volvieron a besarme, en el beso más tierno que pudiera existir.

El problema es que los besos tiernos no durán mucho tiempo así, si no que o se terminan o cambian de fase. En este caso, paso lo segundo. Podré esta comparación: al principio sus labios y los mios estaban bailando un dulce vals: lento pero dulce; pero ese vals se fue transformando hasta convertirse en lambada: rapido, junto y extremadamente sexual. Y si, leyeron bien: dije sexual, no sensual.

Poco a poco nuestros labios fueron logrando que la temperatura ambiental fuera aumentando y aumentando. Tuve que levantar a Alice de mí para quitarme el abrigo y el saco; claro, sin separarme de ella. Ella se quito su bufanda ¿Su bufanda? ¡Acaso no tenía calor? La verdad eso me preocupó, creo que me estaba entusiasmando demasiado.

-Tengo… tengo que… ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

Alice (que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrados sus ojos) abrío rapidamente sus ojos, completamente extrañada y contrariada por mi… comentario.

-Esta… fondo a la derecha.-me respondió

-Yo… gracias.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño. ¿Por qué dije "baño"? No lo se, creo que fue lo primero que pensé. Y honestamente, la excusa más tonta y asquerosa que haya oído en mi vida.

Ok… debía relajarme. Puedo hacer muchas estupideces cuando me lo propongo, pero esta vez no podía ahcer tantas estupideces.

Me relaje (aún no se como) porque tampoco quería que Alice se quedara dormida… creo. En fin, salí y Alice… no estaba.

-¿Alice?-pregunté confundido ¿Dondé estas?

-estoy aquí Jasper…-¡Oh no! Esa voz me asustaba… y no necesariamente en un termino de miedo.

Seguí el sonido y llegue a… lo que supuse, era la habitación de Alice.

-Ven, sientate-me indicó. Ella estaba sentada en el borde frontal de la cama. Por alguna razón (la cual ya fue explicada previamente), hize lo que me pidió y me senté junto a ella.

-Alice ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Nada… solo…

Nuevamente, e inesperadamente (aunque en cierta forma lo esperaba) volvió a besarme de una forma completamente atrevida, energica y… no lo se. Es como si al besarme volviera a respirar. Todo empezó igual que en el pasillo, solo que esta vez se sentó sobre mí. Y si, leyeron bien: Alice, se sentó sobre mí, bueno sobre mi regazo, pero es lo mismo.

Sentirla sobre mí, era una sensación tan… agradable, rápidamente, la abracé de la cintura a tiempo que ella acercaba nuestras caras aún más (como si eso fuera posible). En un movimiento completamente inesperado, Alice empezo a desabotonarme la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Eso empezo a enloquecerme… y mucho. Aún no entendía por que ella aún usaba su abrigo, pero… había empezado algo que ahora ya no podría parar.

Cuando ella terminó de quitar mi camisa, empecé yo mi parte del trabajo. Deslize mis manos entre mi abdomen y el de ella y empecé a desabotonar su lindo abrigo negro desde abajo hacia arriba. Cuando termine, entendí porque Alice no había querido quitarse su abrigo. Llevaba puesto un… ¿como dijo Rose que se llamaban? ¿Conjuntos? ¿Coordinados? Algo así. El chiste es que unicamente traía puesto bajo su abrigo un brassiere negro con listón rosa bordado al final de este y un bikini, también negro con listón del mismo color alrededor de la cadera. Se veía extremadamente sexy. Pero lo que remato su outtfit completamente sexy fue que tambien tenía puestas medias y un liguero negros. Eso empezo a elevar considerablemente mi temperatura corporal, Se veía irresistible y extremadamente provocativa.

-¡Wow! Te ves hermosa-le dije al oído-Pero… ¿Siempre estas vestida así?

-No…-me dio con una voz demasiado sexy para ser verdad-pero… tenia esperanzas de que pasara algo.

Alice POV

Ok… no se como paso esto… o más bien no se como llegamos a esto pero lo cierto es que no me arrepiento en absoluto. Quiero decir, estoy en mi cama, medio desnuda con el hombre más maravilloso que haya conocido, besandonos y apunto de unirnos de una manera aún más fisica de lo que ya habiamos experimentado momentos antes.

La verdad es que nunca fui del tipo "acuestate con un extraño" pero, para mi Jasper no era un extraño. Sentia como si nos conocieramos de mucho tiempo atrás, aunque la verdad es que lo había conocido unas cuantas horas antes.

Jasper me tenía en ropa interior (literalmente) mientras que el estaba unicamente con el pantalón que usaba, su abdomen, perfectamente delimitado y marcado estaba perfectamente unido al mío, pues Jasper me tenía abrazada fuertemente de la cintura. Él seguía besandome intensamente mientras yo, juro que me derretía del placer, nunca pense que alguien me hiciera sentir así, ni siquiera en mis más salvajes y pervertidos sueños pense que fuera a sentirme así.

Pero Jasper lo cambió todo. En verdad, a pesar del primitivo y animal acto que estabamos realizando (por que siendo honesta, eso era lo que estabamos haciendo: satisfaciendo nuestro instinto animal), me hacia sentir completamente humana, me hacia sentir que estaba en las nubes.

Terminé el trabajo que había iniciado con la camisa de Jasper, y ahí estabamos, los 2, únicamente ne ropa interior, besandonos intensamente, acariciandonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ellos, uniendonos físicamente como si no hubiera mañana. En ese momento ambos estabamos de pie. Jasper, tierna y educadamente tomo mi pierna izquierda y la levantó, para así levanterme por completo y que estuviera a la altura ideal. Poco a poco me fue recostando en mi cama y nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos sobraba. Se coloco cuidadosamente sobre mi, evitando que yo cargara con él, pero no alejandose de mí.

Él momento más importante estaba por suceder cuando el tibre de mi departamento sono.

-Alice-me dijo entre susurros Jasper-tocan el timbre.

-No me importa Jasper, ahora estoy contigo-le respondí mientras besaba mi cuello.

Por segunda vez, el timbre sono.

-Jasper… yo….

-No importa Alice, atiende.

No me importa si es el Papa, juró que mataré a quién haya arruinado ese momento.

* * *

_Personitas lectore/as mio/as! Aquii estoy [de vuelta] dejando el noveno capitulo! _

_Qiiero aceptar mi derrota, y que finalmente ustedes ganaron: Destiny? es clasificación M. Lo que si puedo asegurar [Y si no que James reviva y se beba toda mi sangre xD] es que NO habrá lemmon en esta historia. Y para quienes hayan estado esperando un lemmon: lo siento, pero su deseo no se hara realidad._

_Gracias primero que nada, por la paciencia que me tienen. Se que he estando actualizando practicamente cada mes, pero el problema es que mi imaginación no esta funcionando como debería. Y cuando me llega un rayo de iluminación, es para otra historia. De hecho, incluyendo esta, tengo 12 historias incompletas. Y todas estan en mi computadora, solo que a veces tengo inspiración para una, otros días para otra y otros tengo nuevas ideas para una nueva historia. Asi que como se daran cuenta, mi imaginación es un poco rara._

_En fin, se que me querran matar por terminar el capitulo así, pero espero que a partir de este todo se vuelva más fácil. [Por que honestamente, los capitulos 8 y 9 fueron lo más dificiles]_

_Creo que es todo, solo dar algunos anuncios:_

_1) si hay por ahí una twigleek, estoy por publicar una nueva historia de Glee! qe se qe amaran! :D_

_2) Obviamente, como buenas twilighters, han leído "La Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner" Verdad? [Si no, que hacen leyendo? xD] Bueno, personalmente amo a Bree y esty tambien por publicar 2 historias con ella como protagonista. _

_3) Tambien amo a Alice, y tengo un one shot y un long fic de ella como protagonista, se que los amaran. [solo que igualmente, estan incompletos :D]_

_4)Obviamente, tambien tengo un one shot de mi amor 3 Jasper como protagonista, se que lo amarán, aunque empieza un poco triste u_u_

_5) para las que han leído "Running from you", me han pedido que haga una secuela [A pesar que es one-shot]. Bueno, pues despues de un ataque de inspiración el día de hoy, decidí que si la continuare! :D pronto verán el segundo capitulo por aquí. _

_Y creo que es todo! gracias por sus reviews, alertas y agregaciones XD a favoritas, tanto de esta historia como de las demás._

_Y en verdad, gracias a las que me han agregado como autora favorita, en serio que me hacen continuar mis historias :D_

_Los amoo! y feliz inicio de primavera!_

**_Samm/Alice Carlie Hallen_**


	11. Chapter 10: Llegada Inesperada

_Los personajes son de la maravillosa y siempre Creativa S. Meyer... y aunque me duela, Jasper tmbn es de ella ): _  
_Pero algún dia sera mío... wajajajaja xDD_

_La historia es 100% creación de mi extraña, rara y poco constante imaginación _

* * *

**Destiny?**

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Llegada Inesperada**_

_Alice POV_

_Me levanté y tome la bata rosa de seda que siempre esta sobre mi buró. Me la coloque y busque mis pantuflas Hermès que combinan perfecto con mi bata Dior. Comencé a acomodar mi cabello, pues algo me decía que estaba más despeinado de lo normal. Me dirigí a la puerta, respire profundo y abrí. Lo que encontré ahí no era para nada lo que esperaba encontrar. Había una canasta con una cobija perfectamente acomodada como si dentro hubiera un bebe. De repente la cobija empezo a moverse y de entre esta salió una pequeña cabeza blanca con el cabello negro y ondulado. No podía creer que no estuviera alucinando: había un bebe a la puerta de mi casa._

_-Ja… ¿Jasper? ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?-le pedí, aún preocupada por el hecho de que hubiera un bebe en mi casa._

_Empezo a sacar sus manitas y las extendió hacia mí. Mi instinto maternal (el cúal no sabía que tenía) me hizo sacarlo con cuidado de no destaparlo, pues hacía mucho frío (aunque… ustedes saben por que no lo sentía). Lo cargue con cuidado y vi que era una niña, que tenia el cabello negro, igual al mío, pero ondulado y con unos ojos azules. Sus mejillas eran completamente rosadas y tenía pequeños holluelos. Volteé hacia el piso y vi que había un sobre en la canasta junto con algunos objetos personales. Con cuidado, me agaché y metí la canasta, la coloque sobre el sillón, mientras cargaba en el brazo derecho a la bebe._

_Jasper apareció vestido perfectamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada; lo único que podría delatarlo es que tenía el cabello salvajemente despeinado._

_-¿Sí Alice?-me preguntó educadamente. En ese momento noto a la pequeña acompañante que estaba en mi brazo y puso una cara de confusión-Alice…¿De donde sacaste una bebé?_

_-No la saque, cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, solo estaba ella en la canasta. Hay una nota ¿Podrías leerla por favor?_

_-Si, claro.-Tomó la nota y comenzó a leer.-_

"_Señorita Cullen:_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerle por abrír la puerta, no sabe lo feliz que estoy por eso._

_Se que estara bastante asombrada por el hecho de que haya encontrado ami bebé ahí, pero estoy en la quiebra, no consigo trabajo y ya no tengo nada para poder alimentarla. _

_Se que probablemente esté pidiendo demasiado, pero si estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades, me gustaría que la conservara. Si he de intentarle dar una mejor vida de la que puedo darle, definitivamense te que usted es la indicada. _

_He de suponer que no esta en sus planes cuidar a una niña a sus 22, pero… si pudiera conservarla, no se, darla a su madre, estaría enternamente agradecida con usted. _

_No se como expresarle la forma en que me siento, pero se que usted hará más de lo que yo podría._

_Gracias._

_T.D."_

Cuando Jasper terminó de leer, me quedé como congelada: había una persona que me había regalado a su hija, y que pensaba que yo sería una buena madre para ella. Respiraba con gran dificultad y mi rostro estava sumamente inexpresivo, supuse que era demasiado obvio, pues Jasper me quitó a la bebé y comenzó a cargarla él mismo. Cuandó reaccione perfectamente y estaba nuevamente en mis cinco sentidos me atreví a preguntar.

-Entonces… ¿Significa que seré madre?-pregunté, aún confundida.

-No debes hacerlo Alice, podemos darla a las autoridades y que ellos le encuentren un horfanato o…

-¡No!Yo… Yo cuidaré a la bebé.

-Alice, tienes 22... Primero debes terminar tu universidad, tener tu línea y ya empezar con… una familia.-Me dijo, medio regañandome, medio triste.

-Jasper, tú no lo entiendes. Una mujer me dio a su hija por que piensa que yo seré una buena madre para ella. No la dejaré…Sé perfectamente lo que se siente no tener alguien con quien hablar "cosas de mujeres". Se lo que se siente aber que no hay nadie que te entiende…¿Sabes lo horrible que es no tener madre? O peor aún ¿Lo horrible que es tener una madrastra que nunca reemplazara a tu madre? Yo quiero ser una madre para esta bebe, ella me necesita ahora y me necesitara en el futuro. No me gustaría que tuviera que crecer diciéndole "mamá" a alguien a quien no ve de esa forma…-Mis emociones me traicionaron y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla. Jasper lo notó, pues se acerco a mí y delicadamente las quito con sus manos, alzo mi rostro y depositó en él un tierno beso.

-En ese caso… si me lo permites, me gustaría ser el padre adoptivo de la pequeña bebé.-dijo mientras la veía tiernamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? No debes hacerlo Jas… es mi problema y…-fui interrumpida cuando un dedo tapo ligeramente mi boca.

-Se que no es mi obligación "legal"-hizo comillas en el aire- pero… tú acabas de decir que la bebé necesitara una madre… y supongo que entonces tambien necesitara un padre… y si me permites serlo, me gustaría ser yo tu apoyo en esto, y si no, por lo menos sabes que entonces seré para ella como un tío… o como lo que quieras que sea para ella.

-Jasper…-no supe que otra cosa hacer, si no besarlo. Fue un beso tierno… estabamos empezando una familia, _nuestra_ familia. Nos separó lentamente y coloco nuestras frentes juntas, hipnotizandome con sus brillantes ojos turquesa.

-Entonces… ¿podré ser su padre?-preguntó como un niño pequeño que pide le compren un dulce

-Claro Jasper-le di un pequeño beso-Tendremos nuestra pequeña familia.-Reí.

-Esta bien… entonces mis pequeñas damitas… debemos dormir.-tomó mi mano y se volvío para ver a la bebe que estaba en mis brazos.-Es perfecta… es como…

-…una mezcla de ambos.-respondí.

-Si… tiene tu cabello negro y sus facciones finas, además de tu piel blanca.-me dijo mientras volteaba para sonreirme.

-Si, y tiene tus ojos azules y tu cabello ondulado, además de que se ve muy alta.

-Supongo que nos creeran que es nuestra hija…

-Si… eso creo.

Inesperadamente, Jasper me tomo entre sus brazos, cuidando que no aplastaramos a la bebé y me llevo cargando hacia mi habitación. Me recostó en mi cama (que ya estaba destendida) y me arropó junto con la bebé.

-Descansen hermosas…-dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente-en unas horas es navidad.

-¿No… te quedaras con nosotras?-pregunté a Jasper quin se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al escuchar mis palabras, las cuales no pense correctamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo, el cual lo hacía ver extremadamente tierno.

-Yo…Hummm-claramente, mi falta de tacto al hacer esa pregunta lo puso nervioso y preocupado-Yo… sofá…Descansen.

A pesar de qu la idea de estar sin Jasper me aterraba, caí a la realidad: el futuro padre adoptivo de mi nueva hija adoptiva es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, a quien conocí horas antes. Ý por extraño que suene, es con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida.

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí, mientras que mi pequeña hija, se aferraba con sus pequeñas y delgadas manitas a mí. Instintivamente la abracé y coloqué entre mis brazos, me deje dormir, con la esperanza de un mañana feliz.

Jasper POV

Esta navidad estaría muy rara… navidad…¡Navidad! ¡Es 25 de diciembre! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que era navidad? ¡Oh Cierto! ¡Tengo una nueva hija adoptiva! Tal vez por eso lo olvide.

Despues de dejar a mi hermosa Alice y a mi nueva hija descansando en la habitación de Alice, decidí que era hora de descansar. Me dirigi al sófa que se encontraba en la sala de Alice y me recosté ahí. No tenía frío ni calor… solo estaba emocionado. Emmett me había dicho una vez que yo nunca asentaría cabeza… probablemente tuviera razón. Yo era una persona 100% dedicada a su trabajo. El psicoanalisis era mi vida, mi única pasión. Me había entregado completamente a mi trabajo,alejandome de cualquier relación que no fuera puramente profesional. Es por eso que Edward y Emmett decían que sería un solterón amargado. Y mirenme… estoy en Inglaterra, en la casa de la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido y ahora sere padre. Definitivamente, lo que me habia pasado este 24 de diciembre, no era ni remotamente lo que esperaba que sucediera, pero no por eso me arrepentia. Alice era la mejor persona que alguna vez haya entrado a mi vida. Y juro sobre el amor que tengo a mi madre [por que en verdad que la amo. No habra jamás una madre mas comprensiva, tierna, amorosa, dedicada y hermosa que la mia] que no arruinare esto. Pero ahora es tiempo de dormir, mañana sera un nuevo dia.

Chelsea POV

Era 25 de diciembre. Estaba muy comodamente instalada en mi cama desnuda cuando mi elular empezo a sonar. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? La noche anterior conoci a Aftónn, un egipcio mega sexy. Las cosas empezaron a salirse de control en el bar y terminamos haciendolo en mi habitación, Y mi querido jefe me marca a las 7 de la mañana como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. ¡Genial! La mejor forma de empezar navidad es despertandome 2 horas despues de haber logrado conciliar el sueño. [Notese el sarcasmo]

-¿Alo?

-¿Chelsea? ¿Por qué no contestabas?-Hummm dejame ver. ¡Tal vez por que es 25 de diciembre!

-Son las 7 de la mañana, y es navidad ¿Qué esperabas?

-Realmente no lo se…-Sonaba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Jas… por que la llamada a esta hora?

-Hummm… necesito que me compres un Rolls Royce o un Mercedes…-¿Acaso

-Jlos hombres jamás se hartan de tener autos?-y una casa que este junto a cualquiera de las 3 o 4 que tiene Madonna-Esperen… ¿Dijo junto a Madonna?

-¿Casa? ¿Madonna? ¿Jasper te sientes bien?

-De hecho, estoy un poco euforico…

-¿Ya te tomaste tus tranquilizantes?-A veces, aparte de ser la asistente-estiliste-mejor amiga-compradora personal-etc… tambien tenia que ser su enfermera-madre?

-Sip.

-Ok… entonces… ¿para que mierda quieres un auto y una casa? ¡Junto a Madonna!

-¿No has dormido mas de tres horas verdad?-Jasper no estaba preguntandome…

-No…

-Bueno. Mi querida meor amiga resumamoslo a: conoci al amor de mi vida, sere padre y me mudare a Londres.-¿Jasper esta drogado?

-¿Amor de tu vida? ¿Bebé? ¿Mudarte? Jasper ¿acaso has enloquecido? ¿Qué te paso? ¡Eso sono ms cursi que Romeo y Julieta.

-Chelsea, no es broma. Me mudare a Londres. Y necesito una casa y un auto.

-Ok… ok-¿Y para cuando el auto?

-Lo necesito dentro de tres cuartos de hora-¿Acaso sabe que dia es hoy?

-Jasper, nota del dia: ¡Hoy es navidad! ¿De donde pretendes que saque un puto auto en navidad?

-Chelsea… eres la mejor asistente del mundo. Para ti no existe la palabra imposible. Y quien te dice que por conseguirmelo no obtienes sexo…

-Jasper, mi vida sexual no tiene NADA que ver con tu maldito auto.

-¡Por favor Chels!-¿Jasper estaba rogandome? Eso parece…-Consideralo mi regalo de navidad.

-Ok.. Ok. Entonces ¿Rolls o Mercedes?

-El que prefieras… plata. Convertible. El mejor de la historia.

.Bien, te veo frente a la torre de Londres dentro de 45 minutos.

-Eres la mejor Chelsea. Te amo Bff-si, Jasper puede ser muy gay cuando se lo propone.

-Lo se, ¡yo tambien Bff! 45 minutos…

-Ahí estare.

Genial… me perdere una genial sesion de masajes de Aftón por culpa de un Rolls Royce… ¿Cómo consigues un auto nuevo en 25 de diciembe?

…

…

…

Jasper POV

¿Cómo?Aun no lo sabia. Pero de alguna forma habia logrado que mi querida asistente, mejor amiga, consejera sentimental [Si, lo se ¿Para que diantres quiere un psicoanalista una consejera sentimental? Oh ya lo se ¡Para desahogarse!] y muchas cosas mas, Chelsea, me comprara un auto. ¿Para que queria un Auto. Ya que teniamos una bebe, y no teniamos ni comida, ropa o lo que la bebe necesitara, Alice y yo tendriamos que realizar su actividad favorita: ir de Compras.

Me levante sigilosamente para que mi ruido al salir no despertara ni a Alice ni a la pequeña bebe, cuyo nombre desconocia.

Deje una nota, para eliminar las angustias de Alice [Muy tontas por cierto] de que solo fuera una "aventura de una noche".

_**Alice:**_

_**Sali a dar un paseo. Regresare en media hora.**_

_**Aunque suene apresurado, te amo Alice.**_

_**J.**_

Si, lo se. Lo ultimo fue muy cursi, pero es la verdad. Aprendi a amar a Alice en tan solo unas horas. Y asi queria permanecer el resto de mi vida.

Sali y tome un taxi rumbo a la Torre. Nunca he estado ahí, pero supongo que otro dia podria venir con Alice y… Madisson. La bebe tenia cara de Madisson, Tal vez a Alice le gustara el nombre y la bebe terminaria recibiendo el nombre de Madison.

No tuve que esperar mucho, pues a los 3 minutos de haber llegado, un hermoso Mercedes plateado se asomo por la esquina, con una rubia que reconoceria a kilometros.

-¡Wow!-fue todo lo que pude decir al tener a la conductora frente a mi-Chelsea, has superado tus propios records.

-¡Oh Si querido! Nadie vence a Chelsea Alessandra Vulturi mas que Chelsea Alessandra Vulturi.

-Que modesta.

-Aceptalo rubiecito, es el mejor coche que hayas visto en tu vida.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar? Es genial Chelsea. ¡Gracias!-No pude evitarlo pero la abracé tanto que los pocos transeuntes se nos quedaban viendo raro.

-De nada Jasper. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Me guiño el ojo como si fueramos un equipo.-Ademas… por conseguirtelo, obtuve 3 dias de sexo FA-BU-LO-SO-Aparentemente mi querida mejor amiga se divertiria mucho los siguientes dias-No piensas irte hoy ¿verdad?

-De hecho… creo que nos iremos el 31, si no hay una tormenta que lo impida.

-Bueno Jasi… Si me disculpas, tengo al egipcio mas sexy que te puedas imaginar esperandome en el hotel asi que…

-Oh, espera… ¿Dónde estan las maletas?

-En el Hilton…¿No las recogiste?

-No, es lo que voy a hacer

-Ok… entonces, creo que nos vemos.

-Cuidate Chels.

-Igual Jaz.

Mi mejor amiga, osea Chelsea, tomo un taxi y se dirigio al Ritz. Yo, en cambio, fui al hotel Hilton, a recoger en equipaje de Alice y el mio. Despues de eso, me dirigi nuevamente a casa de Alice [Como llegue, aún me lo pregunto]

Aice y la pequeña bebe aún estaban dormidas, sus rostros se veian adorablemente tiernos. Alice abrazaba a la bebe y la tenia contra su cuello. En verdad que estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar de la emoción, jamás me imagine una imagen como esa…

-Ja…¿Jasper?-Alice empezó a despertarse y abrií lentamente sus parpados.-Jasper…¿Dónde estas?

-Yo… Buenos dias Alice.-Estaba demasiado nervioso, mis manos me sudaban demasiado, estaba a un paso de la hiperventilación y mis mejillas se habían convertido en la viva representación de un jitomate…-¿Estas bien?

-Yo…-sus mejillas habían adquirido un adorable rubor rosa-Si… gracias

-¿Cómo esta la bebe?-no estaba preguntando cosas muy logicas… bueno ni siquiera estoy seguro de que este razonando.

-Bien… paso la noche tranquila… aunque creo que no tenemos nada de lo que ella necesita…

-Si, lo se…No quiero sonar Mmmm…mandón…pero… ¿Te gustaría arreglarte para ir a desayunar Alice? Y, si estas de acuerdo… despues podemos ir de compras para lo que necesite…-Aún no era hora de soltar la bomba "Casa" ni la bomba "Rolls Royce". Bueno… -Y Humm.. ¿Alice?

-¿si Jasper?

-Yo…no se como lo veas…pero… compré un auto.-Definitivamente... este sería un día interesante.

* * *

_Personiithaas qee leen esto! _

_laa vdd no he checado mis reviews!_

_Con decirles qe nii siiqiiera see si me dejaroon... jajaja_

_No no no... yo estoy muuy maal_

_Prp bueno, entiendanme... el proximo mayo cumplo 16! azuu! estooy VIEJISIMA! ya hasta estoy investigando el precio del botox para las arrugas... xDD_

_Pro regresando a la historia que tal les parecio? La verdad los últimos dos POV's... fue muy raro cuando los escribi! jajaja xDD_  
_No, en verdad fue tipo... Qe estas escribiendo? xDD_

_Lo primero... no se lo esperaban verdad? Yo se que no... jajaja_

_De hecho, primero habia pensado en que llegaran de inoportunas las tontas primas Denali... pero al escribirlo no pude evitar traer un bebe a la historia._

_Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto._

_Yo ya tengo una ligera idea de como se llamara, pero..._

_Como sugieren que se llame la peqeña Mini Jaslice? [Y no, no le pondre Jaslice]_

_ Se aceptan diversas opiniones!_

_Bueno bueno... es un capp muy largo, me gusto escribirlo, bla bla bla [lo siento, en vdd no se ni qe escribir]_

_Mmm.. prometo actualizar antes de mi cumple [24/05 no lo olviden, se aceptan regalos jaja xDD] y..._

_Ya termine de subir "Falling for you" Finalmente, mi peor historia [y probablemente la peor historia de la historia] esta completa..._

_y a Destiny?... no, no se cuanta vida le quede todavia..._

_Solo se que adoraran el final! :DDD_

_Ohh! y despues sigue... _  
_ammm.. no lo se tengo muchas por terminar..._

_Buenoo, en otra ocasión discutire eso._

_Cuidense_

_Los qiiero!_

_Dejen Reviews! :DD_

_Nos leemos Pronto!_

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm **_


	12. Chapter 11: Operación Familia: Día Uno

Los personajes son obra y creación de la maravillosa S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia [Y en el futuro, Jasper será mio. wajajaja xDD]

Y la canción es de Elvis Presley/Bruce Springsteen/Glee.

PD. Busquen "Fire Glee Cast" en Youtube...

les sera muy util

* * *

_**Destiny?**_

**Capítulo 11**

**Operación "Familia": Dia Uno**

Alice POV

¿Había oído bien? ¿Jasper dijo que había comprado un Auto? ¿De donde saco un auto en Navidad?

-¿Un… Auto?-Traté de hacerme tonta… aunque no estaba muy segura de que funcionara. ¡Oh! Por cierto.. Yo estaba acostada cargando a la pequeña Naomi…Si, la bebé se llamaría Naomi.

-Umm… Sip-Si yo me sentía un tanto… incomoda, la cara de Jasper estaba completamente roja y confundida.-Supuse que necesitaríamos un transporte…

-¿Un… transporte?-Ok… no entendía muy bien cual era la lógica de Jasper. ¿Para que era necesario comprar un auto? Y lo más extraño…¿Cómo consiguió un auto en Navidad?

-Humm… si. Bueno… pues, no creo que tu tengas ropa tamaño bebé… o pañales, o comida. Entonces pues tendremos que ir de compras y…-¡Wiiii! ¡Compras! Esperen…¿dijo "Tendremos"?

-¿"Tendremos"?-le pregunté con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que Jasper se ponia cada vez más rojo y más nervioso.

-Bueno, Alice… tú dijiste que me permitirias ser el "Padre adoptivo" de Madisson y…-¿Madisson?

-¿Madisson?

-¡Oh! Bueno, te iba a sugerir que por que no ponerle Madisson… pero si no te gusta podemos ponerle otro nombre y….

Había 2 cosas que adoraba en ese momento.

1.- El hecho de que Jasper este completamente rojo y nervioso me parece simplemente A-DO-RA-BLE. Se ve realmente lindo y tierno…

2.- La gran cantidad de verbos conjugados en el plural de la la segunda persona gramatical. _Nosotros_… suena bastante bien.

La verdad es que nunca había pensado o planeado como sería mi familia cuando la formara. Si, yo quería hacer una familia, tener un esposo perfecto e hijos adorables… pero nada más allá del sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero en estos momentos, mi vida estaba 100% enfocada a mi carrera… No planeaba embarazarme a los 22. Y tampoco adoptar a una bebé a los 22.

Pero esto realmente fue algo no planeado, ni por mi parte ni por la de Jasper, pero sabía que en mi caso era mi responsabilidad… Una buena mujer, que sabía que no podría mantener a su bebé, la dejo en mis manos, bajo mi cuidado, esperando que yo le pudiera dar la familia y la vida que se merecía y que su madre, desgraciadamente, no podría darle…

Y Jasper… Jasper cada vez me sorprendía más. Y no lo digo en un tono de decepción. En un principio decía que debíamos dejar a la bebé bajo el cargo de las autoridades… pero yo no entendí en ese momento, que lo sugería por las mismas razones que yo. Por que soy demasiado joven para cuidar a una bebé, por que estoy en medio de mi carrera, y que seguramente en unos cuantos meses despegara hacia los cielos… Y él, al darse cuenta de que me rehúso a abandonarla, me dio su total apoyo… Me dijo que estará para lo que ella necesite, y que esta será _nuestra_ pequeña familia. Y yo también lo deseaba….

-Madisson… suena bien. Aunque…¿Qué te parece Madisson Naomi?

-Madisson Naomi Cullen… suena bien. Y si a ti te gusta….

-No… No me gusta así… Madisson Naomi Hale Cullen. Así suena mejor.

Jasper me regalo una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas iba disminuyendo. Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso tierno en los labios… nada que indicara que quisiera propasarse… junto su frente a la mía y me susurró

-Te amo Alice… en verdad que te amo. Se que suena extraño o como si estuviera loco… pero eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. La única que ha logrado enamorarme por completo en menos de 24 horas.

-Jas…-no sabía que decir… sus palabras inundaron mi corazón de una enorme felicidad-Yo también te amo.-Y le besé nuevamente… uniendo nuestros labios, no por la simple atracción química… si no por que realmente, era lo que ambos sentíamos.

Se separó de mi y tomó delicadamente a la pequeña bebé

-Madisson Naomi… eres hermosa, igual que tu mamá. Y tu empezó mi pequeña princesa por el resto de mi vida.

La bebé le tomo del dedo con sus dos manos y Jasper mostró otra de sus enormes y hermosas sonrisas.

-Creo que debes asearte Alice… tu maleta esta al lado de tu cama…

-¡Oh! Gracias… Yo… iré a tomar una ducha.

-Si, claro… yo mientras estaré con Naomi.-me respondió… medio embobado con la bebé.

Tomé mi maleta y la introduje al baño. Saqué mi toalla y mis sandalias y entré. Abrí la llave de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo… sintiéndome como en las nubes. Lavé mi cabello con shampoo de cereza. Mi favorito. Era muy difícil de conseguir, pero siempre tenía mis reservas… Simplemente mi cabello no podría vivir sin ese shampoo. Después de eso lave todo mi cuerpo… y me di cuenta de que necesitaría exfoliarme urgentemente. Pero hoy haría algo que me parecía más entretenido: Ir de compras con mi nueva hija y el nuevo amor de mi vida. Suena como un plan perfecto para navidad…

Salí y me vestí ahí mismo, dentro del baño. Mi outfit era simplemente Vanguardista, a la moda y perfecto para el día. Jeans de Diesel, Blusa de Marc Jacobs, Blazer de Carolina Herrera, Botas Yves Saint Laurent… Dios ¡amaba ser yo!

Sequé mi cabello y salí. Jasper estaba aún con Naomi en la sala, viendo en la Tv un programa para niños. Nuevamente, me sentí enternecida ante la imagen: se veian como papá e hija.

-Jasper…-lo llamé en un tono de voz poco más bajo del que utilizo normalmente.

-Alice..te vez hermosa.

-Gracias…-caminé hacia donde estaban y me dirigí hacia él.-Me preguntaba ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

-Humm… si, sería… bastante agradable.

-Ok…-tomé a Naomi y lo dirigí hacia el baño del cuarto de huéspedes.-Aquí puedes bañarte y dejar tus cosas… hay jabón en la puerta que esta debajo del lavabo, y…¿necesitas toallas?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Hummm… no. Tengo las mias en mi maleta, pero gracias.

-Ok… estaré afuera… cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas ¿Ok?

-Si…

Salí del baño con Naomi en mis brazos… tenía que planear lo que hariamos ese día…

Afortunadamente habia comida en el refrigerador, asi que empecé a cocinar huevos con jamón, café y galletas [esas solo las saque de la caja] y calenté un poco de leche que le di a Naomi. Jasper salió del baño…¡Wow! Llevaba Jeans con una camisa azul y tenis blancos. Se veia bastante bien… para no incluir palabras que puedan sonar un poco… subidas de tono.

Desayunamos y empezamos a planear lo que hariamos.

Jasper POV

-Bueno… no se mucho de bebes. Pero creo que necesitaremos ropa, y comida.-le dije a Alice mientras disfrutábamos del desayuno. Definitivamente me encantaba la idea de iniciar el día de esta forma.

-Mmmm… también necesitaremos biberones, pañales, una carriola, una canasta, una cuna, un móvil para la cuna, un…

-Tranquila… Alice, definitivamente eres una diseñadora nata-la interrumpí con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto curiosa

-Por que hoy me traerás de un lado al otro comprando cosas… lo veo en el brillo de tus ojos.

-¡Oh!-dijo un poco sonrojada-Si quieres puedes quedarte, o…

-No… te dije que estaba en esto contigo, y eso incluye compras…

-Ok… gracias Jasper.

Salimos del departamento rumbo a West End. La verdad nunca había ido de compras con una mujer [Rosalie y mamá siempre salían juntas y nunca requerían de mi compañía] asi que esta definitivamente sería toda una experiencia.

Alice POV

Salimos de casa y nos subimos a un Mercedes plateado que aparentemente era propiedad de Jasper ¿Cómo consigues un Mercedes en Navidad? Necesitare conseguirme una asistente como la que tiene. Por que vamos… ¿Quién más habría comprado un Mercedes a principios de la mañana de Navidad?

El camino fue muy tranquilo, debido a que no teníamos nada de música a la mano, tuvimos que ir hacia West End escuchando la radio.

_-¡Que tal Mundo! Yo soy Joyce y están escuchando Sweet Life en el 94.7 de FM. Ahora es tiempo de recordar, la versión original de esta canción es de Elvis Presley, pero en el 78 Bruce Springsteen saco una nueva versión. En un reciente viaje a Australia, estuve viendo algunos capítulos de una exitosa serie musical estadounidense. Me gusto mucho esta versión… y aquí esta Fire en voz de Mathew Morrison y Kristin Chenoweth_

_I'm ridin' in your car_  
_Ya turn on the radio_  
_You're pullin' me close_  
_I just say no_  
_I say I don't like it_  
_Butcha know I'm a liar_  
_'Cuz when we kiss_  
_Oooooh_  
_Fire_  
_Mmm, fire_

_Late at night_  
_Ooooh, you're takin' me home_  
_You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)_  
_I say I wanna be alone_  
_I say I don't love you_  
_Butcha know I'm a liar_  
_'Cuz when we kiss_  
_Oooooh_  
_Fire_  
_Fire_

_You had a hold on me right from the start_  
_A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart_  
_My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool_  
_Your kisses they burn_  
_But my heart stays cool_

_Well, Romeo and Juliet_  
_Samson and Delilah_  
_Oh baby you can bet_  
_A love they couldn't deny_  
_My words they say split (Yeah)_  
_But my words they lie (They lie)_  
_'Cuz when we kiss_  
_Oooooh_  
_Fire_  
_Uh oh, Fire_

_You had a hold on me right from the start_  
_A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart_  
_My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool_  
_Your kisses they burn_  
_But my heart stays cool_  
_Fire_

_Our kisses like fire_  
_Woah oh oh, fire_  
_Love whatcha doin' now_  
_Fire_  
_Touchin' me with fire_  
_Touchin' me, burnin' me_  
_Take me home_  
_Fire_  
_Woah oh oh, fire_

Eso fue… Raro. Jasper tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas igual o más que yo… creo que esa canción nos había quedado como anillo al dedo a ambos. Pero tratamos de seguir como si nada pasara, mientras, Naomi iba en mis brazos, disfrutando de la vista de Londres.

-Alice…-Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, después de haber pasado por un silencio incomodo después de _Fire_…-Iremos al registro civil después de esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Definitivamente, mi cabeza no estaba conectada.

-Tenemos que hacer los tramites para que Naomi este registrada como tu hija…

-Nuestra…-lo corregí, al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada furiosa

-Ok… Nuestra.

-Jasper…

-¿Si?-Volteó rápidamente para no distraerse del camino. Esto no sería fácil… pero es lo que realmente sentía…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

_Dios! ame lo de casarse!_

_Perdón mundo... yo se qe prometí actualizar antes... pero aah! me faltaba inspiración y tiempo..._

_La vdd ahorita estoy en semana de finales... entonces estaba como :S xqe todos mis maestros se volvieron locos al mismo tiempo!_

_no no no! H O R R O R!_

_Pro yaa se acabaron mis proyectos... ya nada mas voy a presentar examenes ya ver calificaciones..._

_y ya se pasaron mis examenes mas dificiles... asi qe x eso estoy en Fanfiction._

_bueno...ya tengo 16! jajaja!_  
_xDDD_

_Ok... no se qe poner..._

_Graciias x sus reviews... y dejenme mas! ¬¬_

_x favoor! (:_

_Y... tal vez ya no falte mucho para qe acabe..._

_depende de mi imaginación...y de qe tal me vaya en los examenes [Sin cosas malas o buenas no soy capaz de escribir nada...]_

_En fiin!_

_Cuidense!_

_Los amo!_

_Oh... y dejen reviews!_

_Bye!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


	13. Chapter 12: ¿Matrimonio? ¡Es en serio!

_Los personajes son obra y creación de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia [Aunque tengan por seguro que en el futuro Jasper será mío xDD]_

* * *

_**Destiny?**_

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Matrimonio? ¡Es en serio!**

Jasper POV

¿Había escuchado mal o Alice había dicho "quieres casarte conmigo"? Lo mas extraño ¿Alice había dicho "Quieres casarte conmigo" después de haberle dicho que debíamos registrar a Naomi como nuestra hija? Eso fue raro…

Para mi suerte, el semáforo estaba en rojo así que no enfrené bruscamente cuando Alice soltó las tres palabras.

-¿Ca… casarnos? ¿Alice estas bien?

-Jasper… ya se que esto es repentino y que suena como la locura más grande que alguien fuera de Las Vegas hubiera cometido, pero vamos… compraste un auto, tenemos una hija… ¿No te parece un poco raro?-Ok… Alice tenía un buen punto a su favor… pero ¿Matrimonio? No estaba seguro. Quiero decir…. Alice es lo más cercano a un amor a primera vista que alguna vez hubiera experimentado, pero… ¿matrimonio? Yo no creo que sea del tipo… "hasta que la muerte los separé" Amo demasiado mi trabajo como para abandonarlo… pero… pero Naomi. ¡Dios! Esa pequeña Mini-Alice me necesitaba. Y yo… yo la necesitaba… Y no solo a ella. No podría vivir en paz sabiendo que rompí una promesa que le hice a Alice… y ¡Demonios! ¡Yo no podría vivir sin Alice!

-Alice… antes de decidirlo… compraremos todo lo que necesite Naomi ¿Ok…? Después iremos a registrarla.

-Oh… Ok.-una falsa sonrisa inundo el rostro de mi pequeña Alice. Pero no lo dejaría así. Yo tenia un plan.

Alice POV

Jasper y yo finalmente llegamos a West End en medio de un silencio incomodo. Ok… me declaró culpable: Yo cause que el silencio fuera incómodo. Pero… en verdad que no pude evitar decirle lo que le dije. Simplemente las tres palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Lo se… Soy patética.

Lo primero que buscamos fue un porta-bebe. Por que si se llama porta-bebe ¿No? No lo se, pero eso fue lo primero: su transporte.

-Alice… ¿Me disculparías un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada y comprar ciertas cosas.-dijo Jasper cuando íbamos a entrar al supermercado.- Si quieres me llevo a Naomi…

-Hummm… Si… Gracias. Yo comprare comida y cosas así…

-Ok… te veremos aquí entonces. Toma-extendió su mano con una tarjeta de crédito

-¿Qué? No… ni lo sueñes, Yo…

-No te pregunte. Y se que tu puedes pagarlo… pero déjame hacerlo. Por favor-Jasper hizo una tiernísima cara de niño que quiere que le compren un juguete… no pude resistir.

-Ok…

-Eres la mejor-me dio un rápido beso en la boca y se alejo con Naomi en sus brazos. Se veían como padre e hija… las ganas que tenia de llorar ante una escena tan tierna eran enormes… pero no debía llorar. Las "lagrimas de felicidad" no son algo en lo que yo crea… ni una de mis practicas mas comunes.

Entre al supermercado… Uno de esos que se parecen a Wall Mart, pero en la versión Inglesa. Compre todo lo que considere necesario: leche, galletas, gelatina, frutas, verduras, carnes, pescado, agua, shampoo, jabón, PH, pañales para Naomi… Todo aquello que pudiera considerarse como necesario y/o útil se encontraba dentro del carrito… Llevaba dosis relativamente pequeñas, pero a la vez perfectas para que 3 personas sobrevivan durante algunos días y de forma perfecta… no sabía en que momento nos iríamos de Londres. A pesar de que no tan intensa como en días anteriores, la nieve era una visitante muy persistente en la capital inglesa. Eso evitaba el hecho de que Jasper y yo pudiéramos estar en Forks, en nuestras respectivas casas. Separados… Y sin ella… Sin Naomi.

No me había puesto a pensar en cuanto se acomodaron las cosas. Definitivamente la palabra que busco es… Destino. El Destino nos había hecho estar tanto a Jasper como a mí en la misma ciudad, en el mismo aeropuerto, en la misma aerolínea al mismo tiempo. Nos había llenado de coincidencias… Nos había hecho tardar el momento correcto en el lugar correcto para que todo pasara… Nos había hecho actuar impulsivamente para encontrar a Naomi… Y nos había hecho encontrar a Naomi para estar juntos por siempre…

Lo se, suena extremadamente cursi… Pero no es otra cosa que la verdad. Todo lo que nos había pasado era el Destino…

Jasper POV

Deje a Alice con una tarjeta de crédito, supuse que en el supermercado se tardaría el suficiente tiempo para que yo pudiera ir a una joyería. Lleve a Naomi conmigo, porque necesitaba la aprobación femenina para escoger el anillo indicado. Se lo que están pensando… patético. Pero… aun siendo una bebe, confío en Naomi y en que me ayudara a escoger el anillo indicado. Entramos a una sucursal de Tiffany's y al acercarme a la vitrina de anillos, no me costó más de 5 segundos decidir cual sería el anillo que compraría. Era uno con un diamante rosa corte Princesa con dos diamantes blancos a los costados, también corte princesa Todos en platino y sostenidos por oro. Le pedí a una de las asistentes que me mostrara el anillo. Cuando lo tose me lo enseñe a Naomi, que me respondió con una enorme sonrisa estilo "Alice Cullen".

Compré ese anillo… por alguna extraña razón, cuando dije que me lo llevaba, sin preguntar el precio o algo así, todos en la tienda se me quedaron viendo. ¿Acaso era tan raro que alguien comprara un anillo de 325, 000 dólares?

Volví con Naomi al supermercado, donde nos esperaba Alice con unas cuantas Bolsas.

-Hola Hermosa-le dije en cuanto la tuve frente a mis ojos.

-Hola.-dijo en medio de un adorable sonrojo.-¿Como te fue con tu llamada?

-Oh… bien. Vamos a dejar esto al auto y después iremos a comer ¿Te parece?

-Ok.

Tome la mano de mi pequeña mientras caminábamos rumbó al auto. Dejamos todo en la cajuela y volvimos a un restaurante Italiano llamado "il piccola Italia". Pedimos pasta y vino Italiano… todo iba perfecto. Antes de que llegara el postre, decidí que era tiempo de entregar anillo.

Alice POV

Estábamos Jasper, Naomi y yo comiendo en un restaurante italiano cuando…

-Alice…-Jasper se notaba un poco nervioso, puesto que se aclaro la garganta 4 veces después de decir mi nombre.- Se que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero cono tu dijiste en la mañana, las circunstancias nos han unido mucho más que a parejas que llevan años juntos.-A… ¿Por que se razón decía este discurso? Esperen… ¿Por qué Jasper se levantó de su…?-Y es justamente por el hecho de que tenemos a una pequeña hija que nos ha unido muchísimo… que me he dado cuenta de que mi vida no sería la misma si llegara a alejarme aunque sea cinco centímetros de tu vida o de la de Naomi. Alice… yo no quiero… no puedo imaginar una vida en la que no te encuentres tú. Mary Alice Cullen ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-Para cuando Jasper dijo esto se encontraba frente a mi con un hermoso anillo plata con oro y con 3 piedras, una rosa y dos blancas a los costados… Y todos se habían callado al ver la propuesta que el hermoso hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí me había hecho.

-Yo… Jasper. ¡Si! Me encantaría ser tu esposa.-Dije entre pequeños saltitos en mi asiento y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad. Salté hacia Jasper y le di un beso. Todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a aplaudir. E incluso Naomi empezó a dar pequeños aplausos y a reír. Jasper me beso de nuevo tiernamente, sonrió y me dijo-Por cierto… Feliz Navidad… futura señora Hale.

-Feliz Navidad futuro señor Cullen…-le respondí mientras ambos sonreíamos como tontos.

Jasper POV

Después de haber comido y de que Alice aceptara casarse conmigo, fuimos a comprar ropa para Naomi, No se que compró… la ropa no era mi fuerte… Pero si se que gastó mucho dinero en ropa de bebé. No me molesta o algo así… ambas se convirtieron en mi vida y el dinero es algo superfluo para mí.

Después de un largo recorrido por tiendas de bebé, Alice entró a una tienda de Gucci y saludó a una de las personas que atendían a los clientes. Habó con ella rápidamente y pronto tuvo en las manos una bolsa de la prestigiosa marca.

-¿Qué compraste Alice?

-Oh… Nada Jas… Solo algo que necesitaba.

Después del agitado día de compras, regresamos al departamento de Alice. Ahí acomodamos todas las cosas y nos dimos una ducha. Ayude a Alice a bañar a Naomi y ella le colocó un adorable vestido azul con blanco con zapatos blancos. Después le colocó encima un abrigo blanco [¿Como es posible que haya abrigos tamaño Naomi?]. Alice usaba un par de Jeans ajustados y un abrigo corto color negro, con botas negras y una bufanda naranja. Yo usaba un pantalón beige, con una camisa blanca y zapatos y un saco café.

Salimos rumbó a un edificio del gobierno para que pudiéramos obtener el acta de nacimiento de Naomi y la pudiéramos sacar del país, puesto que en unos cuantos días tendríamos que partir rumbó a Estados Unidos.

-Bien… Entonces señor Hale y señorita Cullen… ¿Ustedes tienen una hija y no estan casados?-Nos preguntó de manera incrédula una mujer de edad avanzada cuando intentamos nombrar legalmente a Naomi.

-Si… ¿Por qué?-Respondimos ambos al unísono.

-Es un poco raro… ¿No les parece?

-No…

-Y lo más raro es que no hay registros de ningún hospital acerca de cuando dio a luz señorita Cullen…

-Oh… es que se me rompió la fuente cuando estaba durmiendo y no teníamos como llamar a una ambulancia… y mi padre es médico y estaba de visita… entonces… Naomi nació en casa.

-¿Cómo se llama su padre señorita?

-Carlisle Cullen

-Ok… entonces… ¿Madisson Naomi Cullen?

-Hale Cullen-corrigió Alice sonriente.

-¿Osea que la registraran los dos?-volvió a preguntar incrédula.

-Si…-respondí yo, mientras tomaba la mano de Alice-en unos días nos casaremos…

-Oh… Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Entonces Madisson Naomi Hale Cullen ¿Día del nacimiento?

-18 de diciembre

-¿Nombre completo del padre y nacionalidad?

-Jasper Monroe Withlock Hale. Estadounidense y Francesa.

-¿Monroe Withlock? ¿francés?-me preguntó incrédulamente Alice.

-Si… es una larga historia.-Le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Nombre completo de la madre y nacionalidad?

-Mary Alice Michele Cullen Platt

-¿Michele Platt?

-Mi madre era Platt-dijo con una mueca torcida

-Oh…

-¿Y la nacionalidad?

-Estadounidense, Inglesa e Italiana.

-Entonces… ¿No venirte a Inglaterra para que tu hija fuera inglesa?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer que nos estaba atendiendo.

-No… mi madre era de aquí, de Londres.

-Ok…. ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones?

Ambos sacamos nuestros respectivos pasaportes, puesto que era el único documento oficial [aparte de la VISA] con el que contábamos.

-Ok… Peter Hale Odom… Charlotte Valerie Withlock Curry-Nombro a mis padres mientras escribía los datos en una computadora.-Carlisle Cullen Facinelli… Esme Ann Platt Evenson… Ok. Bien ya está todo… Solo hay un pequeño problema. Ustedes dos tienen en total 4 nacionalidades que legalmente se le heredaran a la pequeña.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-preguntó preocupada Alice

-Que las leyes inglesas permiten como máximo 3 nacionalidades. Asi que tendrán que decidir cual se elimina.

-Si fuéramos a Italia… por ejemplo… ¿Habría algún problema a la hora de obtener una acta de nacimiento?

-No… por que de hecho tienen que ir a cada país a registrarla para que acepten la nacionalidad.

-Oh… Ok. Entonces serán Italiana, Inglesa y Estadounidense-afirmé.

-Bien…. Aquí esta. -Nos entrego una hoja con la bandera inglesa en el fondo y todos los datos de Naomi.-Felicidades.

-Gracias…

-Oh… disculpe…-Le pregunté-¿Dónde podemos hacer el trámite para poder casarnos?-A Alice casi se le cayó la mandíbula cuando escucho la pregunta que le había formulado a la amable mujer que nos atendió.

-Oh…. ¿También planean casarse aquí en Inglaterra?

-Si… queremos regresar a Estados Unidos como matrimonio…-dije mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano.

-Bien… si quieren esperar 15 minutos en lo que llega el juez, pueden casarse en este momento.

-Mary Alice Michele Cullen Platt… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa en este preciso momento?-dije en un tono serio pero bromista…

-Tonto…-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-por supuesto que sí.

-Bien… tortolitos… entonces… Mismos datos que os anteriores verdad…

-Si…

La mujer se puso a escribir nuevamente los datos de nuestros pasaportes. Tomé a Alice de la mano mientras cargaba a Naomi en mis brazos…

-Bienvenida Naomi… ya eres de la familia-le dije mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa que decía "Made by Alice Cullen" por todas partes.

-Bien señores… dijo al transcurrir 5 minutos.-El juez ya llegó así que si gustan pasar, síganme

Tome la mano de Alice y caminamos tumbó a una pequeña oficina blanca con muebles negros. Nos sentamos frente a un escritorio que tenía una placa que decía "Juez Jason Jenks". El hombre gordo y clavo de mediana edad que resultaba ser el juez empezó a leernos toda una acta de matrimonio… la verdad yo no escuche nada… Solo estaba admirando a las dos hermosas mujeres que estaban a mi lado. Alice se había convertido en mi vida en unas cuantas horas, y Naomi… mi vida Jamás sería igual sin ella. Es mi pequeña princesa y me reuso a tener una vida alejada de ellas.

En verdad que mi madre tenía razón... El hecho de que no pudiera llegar a Forks antes era una muestra de la sabiduría que mi madre poseía. Estaba en el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar… Llámenle Karma, Destino, sugestión, poder de la mente… Como prefieran… pero la realidad era que sin la enorme cantidad de nieve que estaba en Londres, en este momento no estaría casándome con la mujer mas perfecta del mundo. Ni me habría convertido en el padre de la niña más hermosa del planeta. De hecho… mi vida sería aburridísima. Y no sería tan maravillosa como lo es ahora. Destino… creo que finalmente tu y yo hemos hecho las paces…

-Señor Hale…¿Acepta que esta aquí por decisión propia y que nadie lo obliga?

-Si…

-Señorita Cullen ¿Acepta que esta aquí por decisión propia y que nadie lo obliga?

-Si…

-Bien…-el juez se aclaró al garganta como si fuera decir algo incomodo-Señor Hale ¿Toma a la señorita Alice Cullen como su esposa?

-Si…-¿Eso no es demasiado religioso como para preguntarlo en un asunto del gobierno?

-Bien… Señorita Cullen ¿Toma al señor Jasper Hale como su esposo?

-Si…

-Bien… por el poder que me confiere el Estado Inglés y la Real Corona Británica los declaró Cónyuges.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la pequeña oficina… ¿y Ahora que?

-Mmm… Bien.-Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente el juez-¿Qué esperan?

-¿Huh?-preguntó Alice

-¿qué?

-Oh… perdón. Lo olvide por completo. Puede besar a la novia.

A pesar de que eso fue raro… muy raro, hice lo que me dijo el Honorable señor Juez.

-Señora Hale…-le dije a Alice mientras manteníamos unidos nuestros labios en medio de sonrisas tontas.

-Si señor Cullen

-Te amo Alice… y lo Hare por toda mi vida. Y no quiero separarme de ti.

-No lo tendrás que hacer Jazz… yo también te amo. Y estaremos juntos por siempre.-me aseguro con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Y para siempre…

* * *

_Hey World!_

_Ok... Mmm... Veamos_

_antes que nada ¿Por que no me han dejado Reviews? Yo que estoy luchando contra el bloqueo de escritora con todas mis fuerzas y ustedes... pfff.. ni me lo agradecen. Juum_

_Ok... not. Pro sii! Dejenme reviews... incluso si me quieren decir qe apesto diganlo... se los juro que no me enojo._

_Ok... en otros asuntos. Pues bien... despues de la tontería que hize con el capitulo 11, trate de arreglarlo un poco con este. No se que tal les parezca... pero creo que salve de manera decente mi pequeña historia. _

_Oh... y despues de analizarlo mucho... este es mi penúltimo capitulo. Solo me falta un capitulo y el epilogo [Y juro que estara terminada antes de Agosto]_

_Mmmm... en otros asuntos Mmmm... ok...creo que no tengo nada mas que decir_

_Cuidense..!_

_Los quiiero!_

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm**_


	14. Chapter 13: Our New Way Back Home

_Bueno.. ya saben. Todos los personajes [Excepto Naomi] le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama y a Naomi [Oh si gente... yo la cree wajajajaja xDD]. Aunque en algun momento del futuro, Jasper sera mio [Igual que Jackson Rathbone xD]_

* * *

_**Destiny?**_

**Capitulo 13**

**Our New Way Back Home/Nuestro Nuevo Camino de Regreso a Casa**

El aeropuerto de Seattle estaba repleto de personas, después de 6 días llenos de cancelaciones, Europa finalmente había permitido la salida de vuelos durante la madrugada del 29 de diciembre.

En una de las tantas salas de llegadas, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan estaban esperando la llegada de la hermana menor del primero, Alice Cullen.

Al mismo tiempo y en el mismo espacio, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Swan estaban esperando a la llegada del gemelo de la primera.

-Esto es desesperante… Rose… Ya me aburri. ¿No quieres ir al baño?-le preguntó sugestivamente su novio.

-Emm… Jazz ya va a llegar… Se paciente. Por favor-le dijo de forma tierna su novia.

-A todos los usuarios se les informa que el vuelo 903 procedente de Londres, Inglaterra esta estacionándose. En un momento más los pasajeros estarán descendiendo.-Se escuchó en todo el altavoz.

-Vamos Rose… Jazz ya va a llegar.- un Emocionado Emmett se levantó como niño pequeño que verá a su padre por primera vez después de varios meses

-Isabella… ¿Por qué tu hermano es a veces tan infantil?

-Alguien tenía que parecerse a mamá-afirmó entre risas mientras tomaba la mano de Edward para acercarse a la puerta de descensos.

En el medio de una aglomeración, las puertas de descensos se abrieron y dejaron salir a los que momentos antes se encontraban sobre el avión. Muchos corrían para encontrarse con sus parejas, sus padres, sus amigos, sus hijos… Pero ni Jasper ni Alice parecían salir de ese avión

-¿Están seguros que este es el avión en el que venían?

-Si… Alice me mando un mensaje diciéndome que venia en el vuelo 903.-dijo Edward

-Y a mi me mandó uno igual Jasper-afirmó Rosalie

-Tal vez no tardan… démosles tiempo.-Dijo pacientemente Bella.

Como si lo hubiera predicho, Jasper y Alice entraron tomados de la mano a la sala de llegada. En el brazo de Jasper una bebé estaba felizmente sonriendo al ver a sus padres tan felices. Finalmente la nueva familia había llegado a casa. Alice fue la que localizo donde se encontraba su hermano y la hermana de su nuevo esposo.

-¡Hola Edward!-corrió hacia su hermano y saltó para abrazarlo-Te he extrañado tanto hermano. ¡Bella! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-Soltó a su hermano para abrazar a su mejor amiga/ Cuñada por el resto de su vida.

-Ally… También te he extrañado-dijo Bella.

Jasper finalmente llegó… colocándose frente a su hermana

-Jasper… ¿Qué demonios haces con una bebé en tus brazos?-preguntó incrédula su gemela.

-Hola Rose… yo también te he extrañado. He estado bien ¿y tu?

-Jasper… no te hagas tonto ¿Qué haces con una bebé?

-Alice…-Jasper volteo hacia donde estaba su esposa y esta solo río.-Creo que es hora de informarles de ciertas cosas

-Antes debemos ir por el equipaje.

Las 3 parejas iban caminando hacia el lugar donde llegaba todo el equipaje de los pasajeros. Alice y Jasper iban al frente, con la pequeña bebe en brazos de Jasper y tomados de la mano, como muestra del amor eterno que días atrás se habían jurado y demostrado. Detrás de ellos, una confundida Rosalie iba de la mano de su novio, el joven Swan… Literalmente iba detrás de ellos, pues quería escuchar que era lo que Jasper y Alice hablaban, sin embargo la pareja iba completamente silenciosa, únicamente tenían una enorme sonrisa en las caras, por lo que el plan de Rosalie Hale fue simplemente un fracaso.

Detrás de la pareja Hale/Swan, Edward Cullen e Isabella "Bella" Swan iban al igual que los primeros, tomados de la mano. Edward intentaba descubrir porque su mejor amigo estaba tomado de la mano de su hermana y tenia una bebe en sus brazos. Bella solo lo tranquilizaba, pues sin necesidad de una explicación había entendido a la perfección cual era la situación: la mirada de adoración que su mejor amiga y el joven Hale se dirigían no había pasado desapercibida para Bella.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde debían recoger su equipaje y Alice Cullen recogió su colección de maletas rosas Chloe. Jasper, por su parte recogió una minima cantidad de equipaje suyo, aunque había aumentado por las maletas que Alice había comprado ara guardar todo lo que Naomi necesitara.

-Bien… ya tienen su equipaje… ¿Podrían pasarme que esta pasando aquí?-preguntó una Rosalie que parecía desesperada por saber la verdad.

Alice POV

-Bien… ya tienen su equipaje… ¿Podrían pasarme que esta pasando aquí?-Rosalie me preguntó y Jasper me dirigió una mirada de "Estoy contigo". Era hora de enfrentar a nuestra familia.

-Bien Rosalie… lo que pasa es que…-comencé a explicar, sin hallar la forma correcta de decirlo. ¿Cómo se supone que le explicas a tu mejor amiga que te casaste con su hermano al día siguiente de haberlo conocido? Y peor aún… ¿Cómo le explicas que adoptaron una bebé?

-Alice y yo nos casamos.-dijo Jasper mientras alzaba mi mano, mostrando el hermoso anillo que portaba en mi mano.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritaron Edward, Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué Bella solo esta sonriendo?

-Que Jasper y yo…

-Mary Alice Michele, si lo oí la primera vez. ¿Cómo que Jasper se casaron? ¿Acaso has enloquecido?-Edward estaba fuera de si, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, prácticamente arrancando su cabello-¿Cómo te casas con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?

-Edward… Tranquilo Amor. Alice sabe lo que hace-le dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿y la bebé?-Preguntó Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos.

-La encontramos en la puerta de Alice, con una nota de la madre que decía que ella no podía cuidarla y que esperaba que Alice se hiciera cargo de ella.-dijo serio Jasper

-Alice…¡Tienes 22! ¿Cómo planeas cuidar a una bebé? ¡Ni siquiera has terminado la carrera!-Dijo desesperada Rosalie.

-Yo… yo…-No sabía que decir, pues sabía que Rose tenía la completa razón.

-Rosalie deja a Alice… yo me haré cargo de los gastos de Naomi.-dijo Jasper

-Jasper…

-Mira Rosalie… lo que tu pienses no me importa… yo se que YO estoy haciendo lo correcto.-dijo Jasper, tratando de explicar a su hermana con un tono ligeramente agresivo.-En cuanto a ti Edward… esperaba que fueras un poco más comprensivo… Pero al parecer no. Solo te recuerdo que en primera Alice ya es mayor de edad, así que ni tu ni nadie puede impedirle hacer con su vida lo que quiera. En segunda, como te dije en Navidad, y reconozco que me contradigo, pero lo de tu hermana y yo fue amor a primera vista… Yo jamás planee o esperaba enamorarme de la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo… pero las cosas simplemente sucedieron… Y la verdad esperaba un poco más de apoyo de tu parte… pero si no existiera en ningún momento… Lo siento Edward, pero no creo que entonces podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Perdóname Jazz… es solo que… ¡Dios! Mi hermana menor casada con mi mejor amigo… -Dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la boca- No puede existir alguien que cuidara de Alice más que tu Amigo…-Dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Jasper.-Bienvenido a la familia viejo.

-Gracias Edward.

-Yo… ¡Alice…! ¡Te lo dije! Te convertirías en mi cuñadita!-dijo Rosalie mientras em abrazaba enérgicamente-Sabes que siempre has sido como una hermana para mi… pero ¡Ahora ya eres mi hermana! Sabes que si ese bastardo que tengo por hermano te pone una mano encima se las vera conmigo-dijo guiñándome un ojo, provocando la risa de todos.

-Y también se las vera conmigo-Dijo Edward serio

-No se preocupen…-les respondí-Se que no será necesario-dije mientras sonreía viendo a mi amado Jasper con mi pequeña Naomi.

-Ahora… ¿Quién es la princesa más linda de por aquí?-Dijo Rosalie, quitándole a Jasper a Naomi.

-¿Cómo se llama Ally?-preguntó Bella, que estaba abrazada al brazo de Edward.

-Madisson Naomi.

-Maddie… Ven pequeña-dijo Bella quitándosela a Rosalie de los brazos.

Y así partimos con destino en mi casa, tenía que saludar a mi padre y a Margaret, y tenía que convertirme en la madre de mi propia familia en mi propio hogar.

Si… me gusta nuestra propia definición de "Familia Feliz".

Jasper POV

Alice y yo finalmente estábamos en casa. A pesar de que Edward y Rosalie no se tomaron muy bien mi matrimonio con Alice y la adopción de Naomi, ambos terminaron por entender que no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Y la verdad me sentí orgulloso de ellos, pues terminaron por aceptar todo y de una forma no solo pacifica, si no disfrutándolo incluso.

Las cosas con mis padres fueron más fáciles que con Edward y con Rosalie, papá estaba en un territorio neutral. No estaba particularmente feliz por mis impulsivas decisiones, pero tampoco le molestaban. Mamá saltaba de alegría, yo no sabía que conocía a la familia de Edward y Alice desde antes que Rose y yo naciéramos. Abrazó enérgicamente a Alice y la trato como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo. Y la idea de ser abuela… simplemente la adoro. Se entusiasmo con Naomi y estuvo punto de salir de compras con Alice y Rosalie y comprar muchas "Cosas de mujeres para Naomi" como dijo mi madre y mi hermana para darme a entender que yo no tendría nada que hacer en su viaje de compras.

Después de que mis padres conocieran "Formalmente" a Alice y Naomi, nos dirigimos a casa de Alice. Su padre me recibió muy educadamente y aunque no parecía que pensara que era primordial que su hija menor se casara, no parecía que tuviera algún inconveniente con ello. Su madre fue muy agradable de igual forma, aunque Edward me aseguraba que si hubiera conocido a su madre en estas circunstancias, me habría abrazado y dicho "hijo" en el momento en el que me presentara. Y cuando Alice me mostró una foto de ella, no dude la veracidad de las palabra de Edward. La mujer con un brillante cabello color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón destilaba ternura y amor maternal por cada uno de sus poros, incluso en una fotografía.

-Hola mamá-dijo Alice en cuanto llegamos a la tumba de su madre.-Perdóname por no haber venido antes… pero no estuve en Forks desde la última vez que te visite.

Alice se agacho y coloco flores sobre la lápida en la que se leía

**_Esme Anne Cullen Platt_**

**_1965-1998_**

**"_Aquí reposa una hermosa mujer, una dedicada esposa y una madre perfecta"_**

-Te traje orquídeas mamá, se que son tus favoritas y espero que te gusten mucho. Las escogí personalmente, para asegurarme de que te duren mucho tiempo.

Ha pesar de que en la mayoría de los cementerios normalmente se siente un ambiente pesado y tenso, el estar ahí con Naomi en mis brazos y Alice agachada hablando con su madre me lleno de tranquilidad y paz.

-Han pasado muchas cosas mamá… Ya estoy por terminar la universidad, y estoy haciendo mis practicas profesionales con Gucci ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me llevaste a una tienda Gucci? Me compraste unos zapatos rosas con hebillas doradas. Eran muy bonitos… También… Bueno… Yo me case. -a pesar de estar hablando con alguien que no le respondía, Alice se sonrojo levemente- Su nombre es Jasper Hale… ¿Recuerdas a Rosalie, la niña que iba conmigo a las clases de Ballet? Bueno él es su hermano gemelo… y también es el mejor amigo de Edward. es lo más parecido en la vida real a un príncipe como los de los cuentos que me contabas cuando era pequeña. Incluso tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules-reí levemente por la comparación-aunque no tiene un caballo blanco… al menos no que yo sepa-Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y prosiguió.- Lo conocí en el aeropuerto de tu amada Londres, pero lo termine de conocer en _"Midnight Sun"_. ¿Recuerdas lo divertidos que eran los cumpleaños ahí? Desde que tu te fuiste, papá no quiso llevarnos ni a Edward ni a mí ahí… pero Jasper si me llevo. Al principio me sentí mal, por que sentía y a la vez extrañaba tu presencia ahí, no era lo mismo sin tu enorme sonrisa llena de calidez y amor, pero luego entendí que si hubieras estado ahí, no te habría gustado verme triste… Por lo que tu recuerdo se volvió una razón para sonreír.-En ese momento entendí por que había llorado cuando salimos del café… ese lugar le recordaba a su madre en cantidades exorbitantes.-Mamá, también adopte a una bebé… bueno, apareció en la puerta de tu departamento de Londres… ¿Ya te había dicho que papá me lo dejo? Me encanta, por que se que es un producto de tu esfuerzo… y Jasper y yo pensamos mudarnos a Londres… tal vez vivamos un tiempo ahí… si no es que ya compró una casa junto a David Beckham-rió recordando el incidente "Mercedes nuevo en Navidad"-Jasper es un psicoanalista reconocido a nivel mundial, y es fanático de comprar coches y casas como si fueran dulces… También es un poco malvado con las aerolíneas cuando no hay vuelos por tormentas de nieve… pero bueno, nadie es perfecto y creo que eso no es lo suficientemente malo como para dejarlo. Pero volviendo a la bebé… se llama Madisson Naomi, y aunque no es nuestra hija biológica, es la mezcla perfecta entre Jasper y yo.

Alice se levantó y tomo mi mano

-Te extraño mucho mamá… no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para darme consejos para ser una madre tan buena como tu lo eras, y para que fueras la abuela consentidora… y para que le dieras el visto bueno a Jasper…-apretó levemente mi mano cuando mencionó esa parte-Pero… ya que no te tengo conmigo, trataré de ser como tú con Naomi… dedicada, tierna y amorosa. Y tomaré el hecho de haber conocido a Jasper como una señal de tu parte de que estas de acuerdo con todo esto. Cuídate mamá… prometo que te visitare pronto. Te amo.-Alice se agacho nuevamente y abrazó a la lápida por 5 minutos aproximadamente… Naomi, solo observaba a su mamá desde mis brazos, mientras que se abrazaba a mi cuello. Después del lapso, Alice se levantó con los ojos rojos y un poco llorosos

-¿Estas bien amor?

-Si Jazz… solo extraño a mi madre.

-Lo se princesa,-la abracé con mi brazo derecho y la acerque a mi pecho- Se lo mucho que la extrañas y la necesitas. Y creeme que me habría encantado conocer a la encantadora mujer que resultaba ser tu madre.

-¿Cómo sabes que mamá era encantadora?-me preguntó confundida, mientras Naomi extendía sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Por que no te pareces a tu padre… y en la foto que me mostró Edward, es prácticamente una imagen tuya, solo que con el cabello caramelo y el rostro en forma de corazón.

-¿Osea que me habrías preferido con el cabello caramelo?

-Alice… amo tu alocado cabello negro… pero si quisieras volverte rubia o pintarlo de Morado, seguirías siendo mi Alice. Y lo seguirás siendo el resto de mi vida.-En este punto, nuestras frentes estaban unidas, con nuestra mirada dirigida en el otro.

-Entonces… ¿cabello morado?-rió mientras caminábamos hacia la salida

-si tu lo quieres…

-Creo que me quedare con mi cabello tal y como esta.

-Es una buena decisión… Y seguiré diciendo que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre…

-Solo espero ser tan buena madre como ella.

-Alice… tal y como eres te has convertido en una madre perfecta. No todas las mujeres toman a un bebé que encuentran en la puerta de su casa y deciden adoptarlo. Y una cantidad bastante reducida los trata realmente como si fueran sus hijos biológicos… Lo que tu has decidido hacer es una labor admirable Alice… eso te convierte en la mejor de las madres.

-Eso creo… aunque me gustaría que la familia creciera ¿sabes?-Cerré la puerta del copiloto después de que Alice subiera, me coloque en el asiento del chofer para seguir con la conversación

-¿En verdad?-le pregunté con asombro y una sonrisa en la cara

-Si… Tal vez… no se un niño y otra niña…

-Sabes Alice… creo que aún tenemos tiempo para pensarlo ¿No lo crees?

-¿Huh?-un poco confundida me dirigió una mirada de disgusto-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué parte de por siempre no has entendido? Creo que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para decidir el tamaño de nuestra familia ¿No lo crees?

-No…-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-El periodo fértil mujer termina entre los 40 y los 45 y un embarazo después de los 35 se convierte en un embarazo de alto riesgo.

-¿Y tú línea de ropa?

-Jazz… tampoco dije que quiero embarazarme en este momento… Solo me gustaría tener una adorable familia feliz en unos cuantos años…

-Hummm…. Pensé que ya teníamos nuestra propia familia feliz

-Bueno… una adorable familia feliz más grande…

-Me gusta la idea… admití.

-Y seremos entonces una familia feliz por siempre-dijo con una sonrisa, volteando hacia donde se dirigía mi vista.

-…Y para siempre-concluí, volteando para admirar los rostros de mis pequeñas damas, al tiempo que estacionaba frente al garage de nuestra nueva casa en Forks.

Sonreí. Nuestro primer día de por siempre iniciaba hoy.

* * *

_People! _

_Oh.. Dios! voy a llorar! )':_

_Este es el último capitulo oficial de "Destiny?". Solo falta el epílogo y... Listo. Estara terminado! _

_Eso es muy triste para mi._

_Pero... ya tendré nuevas historias..._

_Ok... pero todo lo del último capitulo será hasta el epílogo... _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y x sus alertas a lo largo de la historia. En verdad que es por eso que seguía escribiendo..._

_Oh... y si se preguntan porque actualice tan pronto, lo siento... el martes tuve un ataque de inspiración e hice hasta el final del Alice POV, y ayer/hoy en la madrugada termine el Jasper POV... asi que... Bueno... aquí esta!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Los quiero a todos!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Saam _**


	15. Epílogo: Una Familia Feliz Por Siempre

_U_U Lloro! )':_

_Todos los personajes [Con excepcion de Naomi, Hanna, Juliette, Aria, Chris y Susan] Son producto de la maravillosa imaginación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Y creanme... Jasper será mio algun dia. Wajajaja xDD_

* * *

_**Destiny?**_

**Epílogo: **

**Una familia feliz por siempre.**

Jasper POV

-Jazz… te presento a Rachel-Mi amada Alice tenía a una hermosa bebé en sus brazos.-Rachel… te presento a tu padre. ¿Quieres cargarla?

-Ven Rachel… Bienvenida a la familia… Eres tan hermosa como tú mamá ¿Lo sabías?

Oficialmente, este era uno de los días más felices. Otro de los días más felices de mi vida, había sido el día del nacimiento de mi hijo, Liam Santiago… Otro más había sido el día que Naomi había llegado a mi vida… y definitivamente uno de mis favoritos había sido el 24 de diciembre que conocí a Alice.

Desde que Alice y yo compramos una casa en Forks, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Yo seguí dando conferencias por todo el mundo… pero esta vez, para promocionar los numerosos libros que publique con mis padres. Aunque sea raro en alguien con mi profesión, me he dedicado a escribir. Desde cómo fue mi encuentro con Alice, hasta como mi vida desafió las leyes de la psicología y el psicoanálisis.

Alice inició su línea de ropa, que termino por llamar "A&J". "Oficialmente" las siglas quieren decir "Amore & Joy" [Amor y Diversión], pero nosotros sabemos que quiere decir "Alice y Jasper". Ha tenido mucho éxito a nivel mundial, y la cara oficial de la marca es mi querida hermana Rosalie. Además, cada seis meses estamos en Nueva York, para la presentación de las nuevas colecciones que se presentan en la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York. A pesar de su éxito, Alice hace todo el trabajo en Forks y ha sido reconocida como una de las 5 mejores diseñadoras Estadounidenses que hayan existido a lo largo de la historia. Y con todo y eso, Alice es una madre perfecta.

Naomi en este momento, tiene 10 años y es simplemente adorable… aún no sabemos que hicimos para poder merecer tener a una hija que sea la mezcla perfecta entre Alice y yo. Ya sigue los pasos de su madre, pues le encanta ir de compras y estar en París.

Naomi ya sabe que es adoptada, pues lo mejor en estos casos es decirlo desde que son pequeños. Ella se lo tomo con total naturalidad y muy tranquilamente, Hasta el momento no ha presentado indicios de rebeldía o sentimientos de falta de pertenencia. Se muestra muy feliz con nosotros y muy cómoda con su hermano.

Hace 5 años, Alice y yo tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo "Biológico", aunque no por eso es preferido. Liam Santiago Hale Cullen fue nuestro primer hijo hombre y nuestro segundo hijo. Es la viva imagen de Alice, un poco pequeño, con facciones muy finas y unos ojos de un café hermoso y brillante, igual que los de Alice. La única diferencia es que él tiene el cabello color caramelo, del mismo color que lo tenía la madre de Alice. En forma de ser, se parece un poco más a mí, aunque tiene el mismo entusiasmo que Alice. Es serio y tranquilo [osea que no le gusta meterse en problemas], pero le encanta jugar al béisbol.

Y en este día, nació mi tercer hija y segunda hija mujer, Hanna Rachel Hale Cullen. Ella es rubia y tiene los ojos azules, igual que yo. Y espero que se parezca más a Alice…

-Soy tan feliz…-afirme cuando tuve a mi pequeña en mis brazos, frente a mi hermosa esposa, quien tenia a Naomi y a Liam a cada lado.

-Yo también…-afirmó Alice

-Nuestra…

-…pequeña familia feliz-concluyó con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

…

…

-Felicidades Naomi… No puedo creer que tú seas mi pequeñita…

-Vamos papá… sabias que algún día crecería

-Así es… pero no pensé que mi pequeñita que creciera se casaría.

-Papá…-Naomi tenía la misma mirada acusadora que su madre

-¿Qué? Es la verdad… pero vamos pequeña… No queremos dejar a Seth esperando por ti el resto de su vida ¿o si?

-No…-sonrió-vamos papá…

-Por cierto… te ves radiante hija. Realmente eres tan bella como tu madre.

Sonrió. La tome del brazo y caminamos rumbó al altar. Mi pequeña Naomi ya tenía 25 años… y estaba a punto de casarse con Seth Clearwater, el hijo de mi querida amiga de la infancia y adolescencia, Leah Clearwater.

Dejando de lado los naturales celos de padre al saber que estas a punto de entregar a tu hija mayor a otro hombre por el resto de su vida, estoy feliz por Naomi. Seth es un muchacho honesto y muy trabajador y se que realmente tendrá éxito en los planes que se proponga. Además de que es un muy buen psicólogo, pero por eso solo acumula puntos extra. Y la querida supermodelo que tengo por hija no se queda atrás… trabajando en conjunto con su madre, Naomi se ha convertido en una mujer exitosa y hermosa. Y por la forma en que se miran, que me recuerda mucho a la forma en que veo a Alice cada amanecer, cada tarde, cada noche… se que mi hija estará en buenas manos.

Liam tiene 20 años y está en su cuarto semestre de universidad, está estudiando diseño gráfico, pues aparentemente quiere dirigir su propia revista en unos cuantos años más. Tal como lo predije unos cuantos años antes, Liam es una versión masculina de su madre… le encanta estar vestido con las mejores marcas y de vez en cuando trabaja como modelo con Alice. Recientemente conocimos a su novia, Corin Seear. Y hasta el momento no hay planes de matrimonio de parte de Liam, está 100% dedicado a la Universidad, pues obtuvo una beca en Columbia y no quiere perderla. No es como si realmente necesitara la beca, de haber querido, nosotros le habríamos pagado la matricula completa… pero el no quiso. Decidió que quería empezar a ser independiente, y yo no pude sentirme más orgulloso de él. Sin la verdadera necesidad de una, mi hijo obtuvo una beca de excelencia en una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Justamente por eso, yo decidí darle la mitad de la matrícula en efectivo, para que la ocupara en lo que él necesitara o quisiera. A sus 20 años, mi hijo mayor es un haz en el negocio de los bienes raíces y si fracasara como diseñador, que lo dudo mucho pues le apasiona y es igual o más creativo que Alice, aún tendría como una excelente alternativa dedicarse a la compraventa de inmuebles.

Hanna….Mi pequeña Hanny… ella aún tiene 15 años, por lo que sigue viviendo con nosotros. Se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, y me recuerda muchísimo a Rosalie cuando tenía su edad. Solo que tiene mi mismo carácter y forma de ser. Pero incluso con los problemas que incluye ser igual a su padre, Hanna se ha convertido en toda una "_fashionista"_ como dice Alice. Ama ayudarle a su madre a diseñar nuevos atuendos y le encanta agregarle accesorios a todo lo que su madre diseña. Ella ya ha decidido que estudiara Diseño de modas, pues desea muchísimo trabajar en "A&J" como encargada del área de accesorios. Y Alice solo la alienta, pues su mayor deseo es que Madisson, Liam y Rachel se hagan cargo de "A&J" en unos cuantos años. Según sus propias palabras, quiere convertirse en la "Versión moderna de Coco Channel" y crear "Un imperio de la moda que tenga impacto a nivel mundial". Y no está muy lejos de eso.

Alice ya tiene 47 años, pero se ve como si tuviera menos de 30... Conserva su cuerpo desde los 20 años y no necesita de esfuerzos ni dietas. Y las arrugas han decidido no invadir el rostro del ángel que tengo por esposa. Sigue siendo Directora General y Diseñadora Principal de "A&J". La marca ha cobrado una gran importancia en todo el mundo y tiene _boutiques_ por todo el globo terráqueo. Recientemente fue nombrada como la 2a mujer más importante actualmente, superada únicamente por Oprah… pero ¿Quién puede superarla? Es prácticamente imposible… aunque muchos aseguran que no falta mucho para que Alice se vuelva las mujer más influyente del planeta. Es la mujer más importante en el negocio de la moda y sus logros son incontables… al igual que la enorme cantidad de dinero que ha ganado… y la igual de enorme cantidad de dinero que ha donado a la caridad. Simplemente tengo un ángel como esposa.

Mi querida Rosalie ya es una de las principales inversionistas de "Victoria Secret's", la modelo activa con más antigüedad en la empresa, y la única que lleva 23 años cerrando sus desfiles, coronándola como "el ángel del año" Y si… a sus 48, Rosalie esta en mejor forma que muchas supermodelos de 20.

Emmett se había hecho dueño de una de las cadenas más importantes de artículos deportivos, además de que era el encargado de vigilar a mis sobrinas Sarah Juliette y Aria Michele de 17 y 19 respectivamente.

Bella se convirtió en una escritora muy famosa, que trabajaba claramente para la editorial de mis padres. Constantemente estaba en giras por todo el mundo, pero eso no le impidió ser una grandiosa madre para mis sobrino Rennesme Carlie y Christopher William, más conocidos como Nessie y Chris.

Edward había seguido los pasos de su padre y era un médico reconocido en todo Estados Unidos, además de que muchos países africanos lo adoraban, pues constantemente estaba realizando jornadas gratuitas. También era un muy buen pianista, pero solo tocaba por diversión y de forma gratuita, jamás con fines de tipo lucrativos.

Y yo… yo soy el padre de dos hermosas mujeres y un gran hombre. Fui de los mejores psicoanalistas, hasta que decidí dedicarme a escribir libros de psicología para distintas universidades. Y actualmente, soy el encargado de la editorial "Eclipse", una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial y dirijo todo desde la comodidad de mi sofá. Tengo una familia perfecta y feliz, y soy un hombre exitoso en cada área en la que me involucro. ¿Qué mas podría desear?

-te amo papá…-me dijo mi querida Maddie cuando baile con ella _"Claire de Lune", _la canción que Edward había escogido par que fuera el vals de la boda de mi hija mayor.

-Yo también Naomi… y recuerda que siempre serás mi bebé

-Lo se papá… yo quiero ser por siempre tu bebé…

Sonreí. M vida cada día se hacía más perfecta.

…

…

…

Alice POV

-Lo sentimos mucho señora Cullen… Sepa que cuenta con nosotros.

Esas habían sido las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo del día, persona tras persona, familia tras familia.

Jasper había muerto. Jamás esperé que fuera eterno, por lo que su muerte a sus 65 años jamás se me hizo algo inesperado o sorpresivo. Aún así no era la excusa más agradable con la que pudiera reunir a toda la familia.

Jasper había sido el mejor padre, esposo y hombre que yo haya conocido. Se dedico por completo a nuestros hijos e incluso así, dirigió la editorial que fue de sus padres y escribía _Best Sellers_ mundiales. El hombre que hasta hace unas horas era mi esposo, fue el hombre más increíble del planeta.

Claire, Heidi, Alec y Jane, mis cuatro nietos, se encontraban en nuestra casa en el momento en el que Jasper dejo de respirar. No fue una muerte dolorosa, ni padeció por mucho tiempo con alguna enfermedad crónica. Un infarto. Eso fue lo que causo su muerte. Murió un 7 de mayo. 4 meses antes de su cumpleaños 66.

Madisson, Liam y Hanna llegaron a las pocas horas de que les informé de la muerte de su padre. Así mismo, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y Edward llegaron en cuestión de minutos para ayudarme con todos los trámites. La hija mayor de Rosalie, Aria, se había llevado a mis niños a su casa mientras nosotros organizábamos todo lo que fuera necesario. Chris, el hijo de Edward, fue el primero en sacar el acta de defunción en el edificio de Gobierno de Forks. El funeral se realizó el 9 de mayo, y Hanna fue la encargada del discurso.

-Jasper Monroe Withlock Hale nació el 7 de septiembre de 1987 en el hospital del pequeño pueblo en el que me encuentro actualmente. Alcanzó el postdoctorado en psicoanálisis antes de cumplir los 22 años y alcanzó un éxito total en el psicoanálisis y la psicología a los 23 años… antes de conocer a una señorita de cortos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos cafés, que terminaría robando su corazón y una buena parte de su cordura. Un 25 de diciembre decidió hacer 2 acciones que cambiarían por completo su vida y su perspectiva sobre esta: tomar a una bebé como hija propia y casarse impulsivamente con Mary Alice Cullen. La hija de ambos fue nombrada Madisson Naomi y fue el principal motivo de adoración por parte de la pareja, además de la responsable de que se mantuvieran unidos y enamorados. Cinco años después, la pequeña familia fue bendecida con la llegada de un varón, a quién decidieron nombrar Liam Santiago. El pequeño fue la reencarnación del amor que ambos se profesaban. Y Otros cinco años después, la llegada de su hija menor, una servidora, Hanna Rachel, fue motivo de alegría, pues conmigo completaron sus deseos de el numero perfecto, para ellos, de hijos deseados...Mi padre fue dedicado con mis hermanos y conmigo. A pesar de que trabajaba en casa, jamás nos negó el pasar tiempo con él ni nos negó ningún bien material. Sin embargo, nos enseño que era posible ser una persona exitosa, y a la vez dedicarse por completo a su familia. Tampoco tuvo preferencia por ninguno de nosotros, y nos brindo la misma ayuda a cada uno de años después de mi nacimiento, mi padre se hizo responsable de la empresa que en su tiempo perteneció a mis abuelos, la editorial "Eclipse". Durante su liderato, la editorial tuvo grandes ventas de libros y consecuentes ganancias, fue una gran impulsora de nuevos escritores y descubridora de numerosos ganadores de Premios Nobel. Así mismo, él escribió sus propias obras e igualmente fueron un éxito, alagadas por especialistas de todo el años después, fue tiempo de dar independencia a nosotros, sus hijos. Fue el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor, Naomi, el acontecimiento que marcó el inicio de esta independencia. Aún así, jamás nos rechazó y nos apoyó en cada una de las decisiones que hemos tomado, y nos recibió con los brazos abiertos después de las múltiples equivocaciones que cometimos. A pesar de que parecía que su vida no podría ser mejor, la felicidad de la familia aumento con la llegada de Claire, la nieta mayor y por ende la primera que mi padre conoció. Claire llegó para inundar de alegría la vida de mis padres en el momento en el que yo tuve que partir a la universidad. Tres años más tarde, Heidi, la hija de mi querido Liam, logró que mi padre se sintiera realizado: Era un hombre exitoso a sus cincuenta y tantos años, tenía a una esposa hermosa, hijos maravillosos que había criado de la mejor manera posible y ahora ya tenía dos nietas, que eran la esperanza de mi padre, de que todo estaría bien y su legado duraría por añ años atrás, fue mi turno de bendecir a la familia con el nacimiento de mis hijos, Jane y Alec. Y mi padre se sintió incluso más orgulloso de si mismo. Había educado correctamente a sus hijos y era tiempo de transmitirle su sabiduría a sus , mi padre ya había hecho todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer en este mundo. Y es por esa razón que nos encontramos reunidos aquí.Se que a mi padre no le gustaría ver a nadie de los presentes llorando o siquiera tristes, pues el fue feliz hasta el último minuto de su vida y la disfruto de una manera en la que pocos pueden lograrlo. Al recordar a mi padre, les pido que lo recuerden como la persona plena y feliz que fue. Que recuerden sus logros y éxitos y la correcta forma en la que los realizo. Para mi, no es solo un modelo a seguir en el ambiente profesional, si no, igualmente en el aspecto familiar, pocos lograran igualar la sabiduría familiar que mi padre poseía. Jamás nos dijo cual era el secreto para ser un padre tan perfecto como él lo fue. Pero si nos enseño que había mil maneras de lograrlo, si ponías un poco de amor y dedicación en la formula de tu familia. De esta forma, estoy segura que mi padre permanecerá en nuestras memorias por unas cuantas generaciones más. Gracias.

Mi hija menor bajo del estrado, pues era momento de dar el último adiós a mi tan amado esposo.

-Jazz… te extrañare mucho… pero se que en algún momento del futuro nos volveremos a encontrar. Te amo Jasper…

Bajaron el ataúd de mi Jasper, y lo cubrieron de tierra húmeda. Mis dos hijas lloraban sigilosamente, pues no querían deshonrar a la memoria de su padre. Yo no lloré… y no era por que no me doliera. Extrañaría a Jasper hasta que fuera mi turno de partir del planeta… pero a la vez, había disfrutado de su compañía, por un largo tiempo. Aún separados por el espacio, Jasper y yo seguiríamos teniendo a nuestra pequeña familia feliz por siempre.

…

…

…

Una luz blanca inundaba mi habitación… era demasiado luminosa y un tanto cegadora. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi habitación…

Unas enormes paredes blancas se alzaban alrededor de mi y dentro de ellas, había un exceso de iluminación.

-Alice…-una voz que me era muy familiar, incluso después de no escucharla por 7 años me llamó, provocando que volteara.

Ahí estaba él, alto, con su elegante porte, su rizado cabello rubio alborotadamente acomodado y su rostro de cuando tenía 25, sonriéndome, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

-Jasper…-la impresión me dejo sin aliento…¿Cómo era posible que…?

-Ahora estas conmigo Alice…-me aseguró.-Y no nos separaremos nunca más…

-Eso significa…

-Bienvenida al Cielo Alice. Te extrañe muchísimo.

Una hermosa puerta de madera apareció frente a mí, siendo Jasper quien al abrió. Tomo mi mano y me guió.

La más hermosa de las escenas naturales de la Tierra no es comparable con el bello paisaje que se mostraba a si mismo frente a mí El brillante verde del pasto, que estaba inundado por doquier de toda clases de flores te invitaba a recostarte sobre él. Los árboles completamente cargados de todas las frutas comestibles eran el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de una lectura al aire libre. El aire, impregnado de aroma a lavanda y mis tan adoradas cerezas, era puro… tan puro como ya no era ningún aire de la Tierra. Un enorme lago se mostraba frente a mi, con sus tranquilas y cristalinas aguas turquesas. Simplemente quería saltar hacia él. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de mi apariencia. No me veía como la mujer de 71 años que era. Me veía joven, como si nuevamente tuviera 23. Alcé la mirada y observe detalladamente a mi esposo. También el se veía joven. Voltee y ahora observe las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos y ocultaban ligeramente el sol. Era el ocaso.

-¿Maravillada?-preguntó Jasper, interrumpiendo mi concentración

-¡Esto es irreal! La vista, la sensación, mi apariencia, tu presencia…

-¿Ahora yo soy irreal?-me preguntó divertido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Jasper…

-Lo se amor… y quiero que conozcas a alguien… se que también te parecerá completamente irreal.

Jasper me soltó, dejándome admirar el paisaje que se erguía elegantemente frente a mí.

-Alice…-Una voz sorprendida susurró mi nombre, provocando que nuevamente volteara. Una ya desconocida figura se colocó frente a mí… pero ese rostro… jamás lo olvidaría.

-¡Mamá!-me levanté y corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba, abrazándola intensamente… jamás pensé que la volvería a ver.

-Oh Alice… pequeña, te he extrañado tanto… No sabes cuanto te he necesitado

Yo no sabía que decir… simplemente estaba llorando… pero eran lágrimas de pura felicidad. Tal vez había dejado a mis hijos y a mis nietos… pero tenía nuevamente conmigo a mi Jazz… y también tenía a mi mamá… Por raro que suene, creo que incluso muerta, puedo ser una persona feliz.

-¿Co… como la encontraste?-Le pregunté a Jasper

-No hay muchos cabellos color caramelo Alice… además, tal y como había afirmado, se parece mucho a ti…

-Oh Jazz…-No pude hacer otra cosa que correr y abrazarlo..-Gracias… Por siempre hacerme feliz.

-De nada amor… sabes que me encanta verte feliz.

Y si… tal vez no tenia nada de lo que tuve en mi "Vida Humana" Pero tenía a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida conmigo ¿Qué más podía desear?

-Jasper… -pregunté mientras observábamos el amanecer debajo de un árbol

-Si Ally…

-¿Algún día volveremos a la Tierra?

-Supongo que sí… he oído que después de un tiempo, todos regresamos eventualmente.

-¿Y crees que nos encontremos nuevamente?

-Claro que sí Alice… te lo he dicho mil y una veces. Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre…-me aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Y para siempre…-aseguré.

Ligeramente, beso mis labios. Esta es la vida que me gustaría tener por siempre… al lado de Jasper.

…

…

…

**Año 2100**

-Bien muchachos, mi nombre es Susan Pierce… y seré su maestra durante este año. Ahora…

-disculpe…-una voz masculina irrumpió en el salón. Era un joven alto, con cabello rizado rubio y ojos azules.-¿Me permite pasar?

-Señor… Hale-confirmó la maestra en su registro-Espero que llegar tarde no sea una costumbre suya, por que esta es la última vez que ingresa tarde a mi clase.

-Si… disculpe.

-Bien, ahora…-la maestra siguió hablando, pero no pude prestar ningún tipo de atención. Algo en ese muchacho me atraía de una manera inimaginable. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Se sentó en un pupitre junto al mío y finalmente volteó.

-Hola… soy Jasper Hale-se presentó, extendiendo una mano.

-Alice Cullen. Un gusto-apreté su mano de forma educada, acción que provoco un extraño hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Es por esto, que me termine sonrojando, lo que causo que él también se sonrojara.

-¿nos conocemos de algún otro lugar? Podría jurar que te he visto con anterioridad.-me sonrió

-No que yo recuerde… pero creo que ya somos 2 que sentimos lo mismo-me sonroje al aceptarlo.

-Esta bien… creo que tenemos un año para conocernos ¿No crees?

-Si… eso parece.

Si… definitivamente este sería un año muy interesante.

* * *

_Oh no...!_

_)': No puedo creer que este sea el final... Esto es extremadamente triste para mí._

_La verdad es que es mi primer fic largo que publico [Falling for you no cuenta xD] y la verdad es que la idea de no tener que seguir escribiendo acerca de esto es algo abrumador._

_Quiero pedir disculpas, pues 12 capítulos relatan lo que pasa en menos de 48 horas... se que probablemente fue un poco abrumador, pero quiero dar gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. También quiero disculparme, pues me tarde 6 meses para publicar 12 capítulos... Se que debió haber sido un poco desesperante, pero hubo fechas en las que en verdad no sabía que escribir y terminaba escribiendo tontería y media. Además de que tambien hubo otras fechas en las que se me hizo imposible subir capitulo. Quiero ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas y a la vez agradecerles por su paciencia._

_Quiero agradecer a los escritores de los musicales "**Wicked**", "**Les Miserables**" y "**Spring Awakening**", pues sus canciones me inspiraron para acelerar el proceso de escritura durante los últimos 3 capítulos. También quiero agradecer a los creadores de **Glee**, pues sus canciones también fueron de gran ayuda para evitar el bloqueo de escritora._

_Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **gaby twirocker**, pues ella fue la que me introdujo al mundo de "Fanfiction" e igualmente me "obligo" practicamente a leer "Crepúsculo" Te adoro Gaby!_

_También quiero agradecer por todas esas alertas de historia, por todos aquellos que la agregaron a historia favorita y por todas las alertas de autora y por quienes me agregaron a autora favorita. La verdad es que ustedes han sido un gran impulso para mi! ;) Y los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes! (:_

_Sin restar el merecido mérito por haber soportado cada una de mis locuras a lo largo de los capitulos, quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer "**Destiny?**": _

_**Ale Hale21** años sin saber de ti nna! espero que llegues a leer esto en algun momento. Muchas gracias por tu review! En verdad que te lo agradezco._

_**I am a firework** Tambien tiene mucho que no se de ti! u_u Ni siquiera por que tengo nueva historia de Glee... xDD Sabes que se te super aprecia nna. Y gracias por tu review! ;)_

**_Marlice _**_me habría encantado que siguieras un poco más a la historia. Pero de todas formas Muchas Gracias por tu review! Oh.. y tambien por el animo que me enviaste ;)_

_**Mafer Hale Cullen**. Muchas Gracias por tu review! Como anteriormente te lo dije Yo tambien ame a Naomi! Oh.. Y Gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumple! ;)_

_**Naty Brandon Cullen**, aunque no estes en Fanfiction, fuiste muy constante con tu lectura y tus reviews. Muchas Gracias! (:_

_**Hikary Cullen**, aunque hace mucho que no me visitas, muchas gracias por tus reviews anteriores. Por personas como tú es que yo continuaba esta historia._

_y por último, pero no por eso menos importante... Mi querida **Mel. Ledde **Muchas... Muchas Gracias por cada uno de tus reviews. Por tus ánimos en mis momentos tristes... Por estarme presionando constantemente para que subiera capitulo. Oh... y por esa grandiosa felicitación en mi cumpleaños. La verdad es que yo te considero lo más cercano a una "Mejor Amiga" en Fanfiction... ;) Muchas muchas gracias por cada una de tus muestras de apoyo! (:_

_Creo... que por el momento es todo. Ya pronto iniciare con un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente desde abril... solo que no lo he comenzado aún xDD pero espero seguir contando con su apoyo._

_Los quiero!_

_Nos leemos pronto! )_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/Samm_**


End file.
